Vanilla
by snower0821
Summary: Just like the vanilla milk. Kibum is an addicted things, too. SiBum story!
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya berawal saat Kibum terlambat untuk kuliah pertamanya. Hari yang sering disebut dengan ospek -masa perkenalan mahasiswa baru terhadap kampus mereka. Pertama kali tinggal sendiri di seoul yang jauh dari orang tua dan keluarga membuatnya belum bisa menyesuaikan dan menata waktu dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vanilla**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

 **Disclaimer : Just the story belong to me. The casts belong to GOD, their self and their parents.**

 **Warning : Typo(s). YAOI! OOC. Cerita Pasaran. SiBum couple mutlak. Summary gak nyambung dengan isi cerita.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kaki yang terus bergerak -gelisah- akhirnya bus yang ditunggu menjemput. Waktu yang tepat untuk berdesakan di dalam bus. Tubuh mungilnya berdiri di tengah-tengah tubuh tinggi lain yang menjulang.

Sedikit berlari meyusuri lapangan kampus yang kenapa seperti tak berujung. Terengah dengan napas yang memburu.

" Hei! " seseorang berseru. Sosok tinggi itu mendekat. Memanggil dirinya. Menggunakan almameter hijau kebanggaan kampus. Terlihat sangat ...tampan.

Langkah kakinya terkesan besar dan tegas. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dan berbentuk. Seperti melihat pangeran yang ada di film Barbie. Sangat gagah. Jarak itu semakin menyempit. Dan sosok yang melangkah mendekat, semakin terlihat tampan berkali lipat. Sesuatu pada wajah Kibum memanas. Ia merona. Detak jantungnya juga tiba-tiba semakin cepat. Astaga! Dia harus cepat menyembunyikan semua itu.

" Kenapa kau masih disini ? " suaranya berat. Tipikal suara laki-laki idaman. " Kau mahasiswa baru kan ? " Kibum mengangguk tanpa berpikir. " Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah berkumpul dan mengikuti acara ? " sekali lagi menggangguk. Namun kali ini dengan wajah menunduk.

" Maaf ".

Mereka -Kibum dan sang senior- berjalan ke gerombolan mahasiswa baru -yang juga terdapat beberapa senior lain disana.

" Hyung! " pria tinggi disebalah Kibum memanggil temannya.

" Oh, Siwon-ah ? " menepuk pundak ramah. Melirik sosok mungil di samping adiknya. " Siapa ? "

Dengan cepat Kibum mendongak, " Annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim, **Kim Kibum** imnida. Aku mahasiswa baru disini " memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk hormat.

" Kenapa kau baru dat- "

" Yackk! Kau anak yang terlambat berhenti disana! Jangan berani memasuki barisan! " belum sempat senior keturunan china itu selesai bertanya ada teriakan yang mengancam. Pria lain dengan wajah yang sangat cantik berdiri disebalah senior china tadi -dengan pose angkuh.

" Chullie-ah... " panggilan lembut diberikan pria disebalahnya. Tapi sosok itu mengabaikan.

" Kau! " telunjuknya menuju pada Kibum. " Cepat berdiri disebalah sana! " menunjuk sekumpulan yang juga mahasiswa baru yang berdiri di bawah matahari. Kibum berani menjamin bahwa mereka juga mahasiswa yang terlambat seperti dirinya atau malah mahasiswa yang bermasalah -membangkang senior misalnya.

Kibum melotot. Membayangkan berdiri di bawah sinar matahari yang bersinar terang dengan kondisi kulitnya yang sensitive. Pasti. Penderitaan sudah menantinya di hari pertama kuliah.

" CEPAT! " karena tidak ada pergerakan dari Kibum senior cantik itu berteriak.

Kibum tersentak. Tidak ingin membuat keributan yang lebih ia berniat mengambil langkah.

" Hyung " sosok tampan itu membuka suaranya lagi. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit maju dan menyembunyikan Kibum dibalik punggungnya. " Hmm...sebenarnya anak ini tidak terlambat " berhenti sejenak. Ragu untuk melanjutkan.

" Lalu ? "

" Hmm.. Dia..dia... " suaranya tergagap. Bingung mencari alasan ditambah ditatap sosok yang terlihat cantik itu tapi memiliki taring yang siap menerkam bila dia tidak menyukai sesuatu. Mencoba meminta tolong pada pria keturunan china dengan ekor matanya.

" Heechul-ah, mengingat dia datang bersama Siwon aku yakin pasti Siwon akan bertanggung jawab bila anak ini benar-benar terlambat. Tapi dia tidak mau Kibum berkumpul dengan mahasiswa yang terlambat lainnya, itu berarti Siwon memiliki alasan " pria ini memeluk Heechul dari samping. Mengusap pundaknya seakan menyuruh sosok cantik itu tenang.

" Tapi anak ini perlu dihukum Hankyung chagi " terlepas bahwa Heechul tetap ngotot untuk menghukumnya, Kibum malah berpikir kedua senior dihadapannya ini memiliki hubungan khusus.

" Apa kau lupa bahwa Siwon juga menjabat sebagai senior disini ? Kalau pun tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, Siwon pasti akan menghukumnya. Benarkan Siwon-ah ? " melirik sekilas untuk bekerjasama.

" Ne! ".

" Nah, kau dengarkan ? Sebaiknya kau kembali pada tugasmu. Kami akan mengirimkan mahasiswa yang berandal untuk kau hukum bila memang perlu " Heechul perpikir sejenak, tapi langsung mengangguk setelah Hankyung menggenggam tangannya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Heechul sempat melirik Kibum. Pria mungil itu semakin menunduk saat mengetahui dari ekor matanya. Setelahnya, Heechul kembali pada tugas yang dimaksud oleh Hankyung -menghukum para mahasiswa yang tidak disiplin.

Kibum mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada kedua senior malaikatnya. Akhirnya dengan bantuan kedua senior tadi ia bisa baris di barisan mahasiswa yang sedang mendengar penjelasan senior lainnya. Sesekali ia melirik sosok tampan itu kembali. Dan pipinya kembali memanas. Siwon ternyata juga sedang melihatnya dibarisan senior. Dengan TERSENYUM.

Sungguh, Kibum harus mengatur napasnya berulang kali setelah itu untuk membuat jantungnya agar kembali berdetak normal.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat yang diberikan cacing di perut Kibum mulai menari. Sandwich yang dibelinya saat berangkat ke kampus tadi sudah lama menghilang khasiatnya. Dia sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat tadi pagi bangun kesiangan. Salahnya memang karena semalam dia begadang. Sungguh. Itu bukan karena kesengajaan. Hanya saja tinggal ditempat asing dan tanpa keluarga membuatnya insomnia. Akhirnya dia baru bisa tertidur saat jam berada di angka 4 pagi.

Tubuh mungilnya mengintip kantin kampus yang sudah penuh sesak. Ragu untuk ikut menerobos hanya untuk mendapatkan sup makan siang. Masa orientasi ini memang membuat semua mahasiswa baru -semua jurusan untuk berangkat bersama yang menyebabkan membludaknya kapasitas muatan kantin.

Menunggu hingga antrian panjang itu berkurang. Tapi tidak ada hasil. Melirik jam di tangan yang hanya tersisa 15 menit sebelum acara selanjutnya dimulai. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk hanya duduk diam dipohon besar yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dengan memegang perut, mencoba menenangkan anak-anak cacing yang sedang konser.

" Tidak makan ? "

Seseorang bertanya. Saat Kibum mendongak betapa kagetnya dia bahwa sang malaikat tampanlah yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Menambah teduh suasana di bawah pohon besar ini. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas -lagi. Cacing yang tadi sedang konser sekarang berganti dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari diperutnya.

Senior itu. Sosok tinggi itu. Malaikat yang tadi pagi menolongnya. **Choi Siwon**.

Setelah mengingat pertanyaan Siwon dia menggeleng. Astaga! Sempat-sempatnya ia melamun tepat di depan pria ini bahkan saat ia mendapat pertanyaan.

" Kenapa ? ".

" Kantinnya terlalu ramai. Penuh sesak.. " Kibum cemberut mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Tapi Siwon malah tertawa. Entah karena jawaban Kibum atau ...bibirnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

" Ah, aku mengerti. Dengan tubuh sekecil ini mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka " dagunya mengarah pada orang-orang yang mengantri. " Tapi seharusnya dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini kau bisa dengan mudah menyelinap kedalam. Benar kan ? " Siwon terkekeh.

Tapi Kibum malah semakin cemburut dengan mata melotot. Mirip sekali dengan Po -salah satu karakter teletubbies. Orang-orang mungkin berpikir bahwa dia sedang menunjukkan aegyo di depan Siwon -mungkin Siwon juga berpikir begitu.

Bunyi perut Kibum mengalihkan semuanya. Ternyata cacing-cacing disana belum tergusur dengan ribuan kupu-kupu. Kibum menunduk karena malu. Perutnya membuat ia terlihat menggelikan di depan Siwon.

" Kau lapar ? " Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena memang itu kenyataannya. " Makanlah, masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum acara selanjutnya dimulai " sebungkus roti bersama sebotol susu vanila terjulur dihadapannya.

Betapa bahagianya pria muda bermarga Kim ini. Ternyata Siwon menyimpan sesuatu untuk Kibum. Dan kalau boleh Kibum menyombongkan diri, Siwon menghampirinya karena memang sengaja. Sengaja untuk memberikannya makanan. Siwon mengkhawatirkan Kibum.

Jangan salahkan kalau sesuatu dalam diri Kibum semakin terlihat jelas karena kelakuan Siwon. Perasaannya semakin meningkat karena sifat Siwon. Bahkan sebelum senior itu pergi -karena panggilan temannya- Kibum sempat merasakan sesuatu pada rambutnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti dalam sedetik.

 **Siwon**.

 **Mengusap**.

 **Rambutnya**.

Oke. Kibum ingin mati dalam damai sekarang. Tapi tidak. Belum saatnya. Ia masih ingin merasakan sentuhan Siwon lagi. Pada rambutnya. Pipinya. Bibirnya. Dan tempat lain ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

 **I'm trying to make a new Sibum fanfic. Hope you like it guys :)**

 **Kalau udah baca review dikit boleh dong..**


	2. Chapter 2

~ **Preview Chapter ~**

* * *

" Tidak makan ? "

Seseorang bertanya. Saat Kibum mendongak betapa kagetnya dia bahwa sang malaikat tampanlah yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Menambah teduh suasana di bawah pohon besar ini. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas -lagi. Cacing yang tadi sedang konser sekarang berganti dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari diperutnya.

Senior itu. Sosok tinggi itu. Malaikat yang tadi pagi menolongnya. **Choi Siwon**.

Setelah mengingat pertanyaan Siwon dia menggeleng. Astaga! Sempat-sempatnya ia melamun tepat di depan pria ini bahkan saat ia mendapat pertanyaan.

" Kenapa ? ".

" Kantinnya terlalu ramai. Penuh sesak.. " Kibum cemberut mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Tapi Siwon malah tertawa. Entah karena jawaban Kibum atau ...bibirnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

" Ah, aku mengerti. Dengan tubuh sekecil ini mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka " dagunya mengarah pada orang-orang yang mengantri. " Tapi seharusnya dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini kau bisa dengan mudah menyelinap kedalam. Benar kan ? " Siwon terkekeh.

Tapi Kibum malah semakin cemburut dengan mata melotot. Mirip sekali dengan Po -salah satu karakter teletubbies. Orang-orang mungkin berpikir bahwa dia sedang menunjukkan aegyo di depan Siwon -mungkin Siwon juga berpikir begitu.

Bunyi perut Kibum mengalihkan semuanya. Ternyata cacing-cacing disana belum tergusur dengan ribuan kupu-kupu. Kibum menunduk karena malu. Perutnya membuat ia terlihat menggelikan di depan Siwon.

" Kau lapar ? " Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena memang itu kenyataannya. " Makanlah, masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum acara selanjutnya dimulai " sebungkus roti bersama sebotol susu vanila terjulur dihadapannya.

Betapa bahagianya pria muda bermarga Kim ini. Ternyata Siwon menyimpan sesuatu untuk Kibum. Dan kalau boleh Kibum menyombongkan diri, Siwon menghampirinya karena memang sengaja. Sengaja untuk memberikannya makanan. Siwon mengkhawatirkan Kibum.

Jangan salahkan kalau sesuatu dalam diri Kibum semakin terlihat jelas karena kelakuan Siwon. Perasaannya semakin meningkat karena sifat Siwon. Bahkan sebelum senior itu pergi -karena panggilan temannya- Kibum sempat merasakan sesuatu pada rambutnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti dalam sedetik.

 **Siwon**.

 **Mengusap**.

 **Rambutnya**.

Oke. Kibum ingin mati dalam damai sekarang. Tapi tidak. Belum saatnya. Ia masih ingin merasakan sentuhan Siwon lagi. Pada rambutnya. Pipinya. Bibirnya. Dan tempat lain ditubuhnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vanilla**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

 **Disclaimer : Just the story belong to me. The casts belong to GOD, their self and their parents.**

 **Warning : Typo(s). YAOI! OOC. Cerita Pasaran. SiBum couple mutlak. Summary gak nyambung dengan isi cerita.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 ** ** ** **.********

Kibum memang sensitive dengan matahari. Bisa dibilang dia alergi, tapi sekarang ia harus menahan kulitnya yang mulai memerah. Tersisa 2 putaran lagi. Dia harus kuat. Keringat yang sebiji jagung juga mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

 _"_ _C_ _epat cari sepasang semut! Kalau tidak ada yang menemukan_ _,_ _kalian harus berlari 5 putaran lapangan ini " semuanya melotot. Apa maksudnya dengan sepasang ? Dan apa pula dengan mengelilingi tempat_ _yang_ _seperti jalan pesawat ini -sangat luas._

 _"_ _A_ _pa maksudnya dengan sepasang ? "_ _J_ _onghyun. Seorang teman_ _Kibum_ _berani bertanya._

 _"_ _T_ _entu saja sepasang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Pria dan wanita. Jantan dan betina. Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kata sepasang ? "_ _Heechul_ _, kekasih hankyung -sekarang Kibum yakin dengan status mereka- berbicara. Selama seminggu mengikuti kegiatan ini, Kibum selalu berpikir bahwa Heechul tidak pernah masuk akal. Tugasnya hanya menghukum mahasiswa baru dan memberi tugas yang sangat konyol. Seperti ini misalnya. Bagaimana cara kita membedakan antara semut jantan dan betina ?_

 _Bahkan_ _A_ _lbert_ _E_ _nstein pasti juga menolak untuk mengerjakan tugas bodoh ini -Kibum yakin._

 _"_ _A_ _pa lagi yang kalian tunggu ?! Cepat lakukan! Waktu kalian hanya 15 menit " melihat kelompok Kibum yang diam saja -bingung- Heechul kembali berteriak. Satu lagi hal yang Kibum tahu bahwa seorang_ _K_ _im Heechul senang mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya berlebihan. Dan itu menjengkelkan -sejujurnya._

 _Kibum dan teman-teman hanya berjalan keliling semak-semak kecil disamping sudut-sudut kampus. Tentu saja tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seekor semut pun sangat sulit ditemui ditempat seperti ini. Apalagi untuk membedakan mana yang laki-laki dan perempuan._

 _5 menit lagi..._

 _3 menit lagi..._

 _1 menit lagi..._

 _Suara Heechul selalu mengiringi_ _di_ _setiap detiknya. Seperti vonis hakim untuk tersangka. Dan setiap 'nada indah' yang mengalun dari bibir merah Heechul mengundang detak jantung yang makin terasa. Tapi Kibum bisa pastikan bahwa ini bukan perasaan cinta. Bukan sama sekali._

Dan beginilah akhir kisah perjuangan kelompok Kibum saat mencari sepasang semut. Dengan mengelilingi lapangan yang seperti luas lapangan sepak bola 5 kali putaran. Sebelum menghampiri kelompoknya, Kibum sempat mendengar kalau Heechul menyuruh hal yang sama pada kelompok sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih parah -mencari daun mawar yang berwarna sama seperti bunganya. Dasar gila! Kibum jadi curiga, apa seorang Kim Heechul memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk menikahkan kaum semut ? Dan mendekornya dengan berbagai daun mawar ? Entahlah. Hanya Heechul yang tahu. Dan Kibum masih sayang nyawa untuk sekedar menanyakannya.

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Tapi merasa bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

" Bersemangatlah! " itu **Lee Jonghyun**. Pria dengan sepasang lesung pipi. Mengepalkan tangan untuk memberi semangat.

Kibum benar-benar kelelahan. Lengan dan wajahnya hampir merah sempurna. Tapi ini tidak bisa berhenti. Ia tidak boleh berhenti.

Baru beberapa langkah berlari seseorang menarik lengannya. Kibum mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Saat orang itu menoleh, ia melotot. Mata besarnya kembali membulat -lucu. Tanpa sadar mulutnya juga bebentuk sama.

Itu ...Siwon. Choi Siwon. Senior malaikat Kibum. Seseorang yang telah menolongnya disaat hari pertama kuliah, ingat ? Lalu, apalagi ini ?

Selain karena lelah berlari, kehadiran Siwon menambah ritme degup jantung Kibum. Bahkan ia takut bila sosok di depannya dapat mendengar. ' Aku mohon tulikan dia ' jerit hati Kibum.

" Sunbae ? "

Siwon membawa Kibum ke atas atap kampus. Kibum menyapu ke segala arah -heran.

" Apa selalu seperti itu ? " Kibum menyerngit bingung. " Tubuhmu. Apa selalu memerah seperti itu ? " Siwon mengarah ke kedua lengan Kibum. Langsung saja pemuda Kim itu menutupinya. " Dan yang ini juga ".

 **Shit! Oh, shit!**

 **Damn it!**

Demi Dewa Neptunus! Kibum ingin terjun dari sini secepat mungkin. Berguling keliling Korea dan berteriak-

" Siwon menyentuh pipikuuuu. Choi Siwon mengusap pipi chubbykuuuuu! "

Awalnya memang bukan karena Siwon pipinya memerah. Ingat, bahwa dia sangat sensitive dengan matahari. Dan butuh beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya kembali normal. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang ? Bila penyebab merahnya pipi Kibum akibat sentuhan Siwon ?

 **' Pergi kau! Pergi kau dari sini** **C** **hoi** **D** **amn** **H** **andsome Siwon! '.**

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kibum tidak akan berani mengusir Siwon. Ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri bila melakukan itu. Kibum ingin Siwon disini. Kibum ingin memeluk Siwon. Dan Kibum ingin Siwon balas memeluknya.

Oke, shit! Dia mengkhayal lagi.

" Hmm...kulitku memang sensitive dengan matahari sejak kecil. Ia akan memerah bila terlalu lama di bawah matahari atau dengan cuaca yang terlalu panas ".

Siwon mengangguk -mengerti. " Kalau begitu duduklah disini " mendorong tubuh Kibum di atas tembok rendah -penutup tandon air.

" Tapi sunbae-nim, aku harus menyelesaikan hukumanku " sejujurnya Kibum hanya berbohong. Lebih baik disini bersama Siwon daripada melakukan hukuman Heechul yang sebenarnya hanyalah kedok.

" Duduklah dulu " Siwon kembali mendorong bahu Kibum saat ia berusaha berdiri. " Aku pikir tadi melihat monster kecil berwarna merah lari mengelilingi kampusku " tambah Siwon terkekeh. Tentu saja itu membuat Kibum memajukan bibirnya -kesal- hingga mungkin kau dapat mengikat bibir merah itu. Disebut monster. Kecil. Dan berwarna merah. Oke, itu sudah keterlaluan -menurut Kibum.

Tapi Siwon tersenyum tanpa Kibum sadari. Mengakui monster kecil berwarna merah-nya sungguh lucu. Sebaiknya kita abaikan saja kata "-nya".

" Minumlah sembari menunggu tubuhmu kembali normal " Siwon menyerahkan sebotol susu vanila seperti tempo hari. " Dan juga pipimu " Kibum seperti ingin tenggelam di samudera atlantik melihat seringai Siwon. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa tadi Siwon tidak tersenyum, tapi menyeringai. **ME-NYE-RI-NGAI**. Dan dia terlihat semakin tampan.

" Sunbae akan meninggalkanku sendiri ? " terkutuklah mulut Kibum. Bagaimana bisa bertanya hal seperti itu ? Jangan lupakan bahwa dia takut dengan hantu. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Itu karena Siwon juga tidak ikut duduk bersamanya. Jangan salahkan ketakutan Kibum. Oke, itu memang berlebihan.

Kali ini tersenyum. " Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi jangan khawatir " merogoh saku belakang. " Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini " memamerkan sebotol susu juga -rasa pisang. Selanjutnya, mengambil duduk disebelah Kibum.

Dan seperti biasa Kibum merapal dalam hati ' Aku mohon tulikan dia '.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **This is it ... The second chapter *alachefFarahQuinn**

 **Tau kok...tau banget kalo ini tu terlalu pendek, makanya aku update cepet. Daripada tak update sebulan kemudian ternyata cuma se upil onta gini, hahaha...**

 **Gak papalah ya dikit, yang penting udah niat ngelanjutin...hehe**

 **Aku udah baca semua review kalian dan rata-rata bilang seneng soalnya ada ff SiBum lagi, syukur deh kalo gitu..**

 **Big Thanks to:**

JSJW407 | zakurafrezee |  .144 | nuruladi07 | zhiewon189 | believe13sj | CBs | Snow1215 | Guest (Please Mention Your Name) | Nymph673 | | rita tha Rosita | bumhanyuk | Ara486 | choi hana | bubu | bumranger89

 **Makasih ya gaess udah mau nyempetin review, I'm really appreciate it..**

 ** **Kalo yang udah baca review dikit boleh dong, katanya mau bikin ff SiBum lestari...reviewnya juga harus lestari dong :D****


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Preview Chapter ~**

* * *

" Sunbae akan meninggalkanku sendiri ? " terkutuklah mulut Kibum. Bagaimana bisa bertanya hal seperti itu ? Jangan lupakan bahwa dia takut dengan hantu. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Itu karena Siwon juga tidak ikut duduk bersamanya. Jangan salahkan ketakutan Kibum. Oke, itu memang berlebihan.

Kali ini tersenyum. " Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi jangan khawatir " merogoh saku belakang. " Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini " memamerkan sebotol susu juga -rasa pisang. Selanjutnya, mengambil duduk disebelah Kibum.

Dan seperti biasa Kibum merapal dalam hati ' Aku mohon tulikan dia '.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vanilla**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon and others**

 **Disclaimer: Just the story belongs to me. The cast(s) belong to God, their self and their parents.**

 **Warning: Typo(s). YAOI! OOC. Cerita Pasaran. Alur berantakan. Bisa cepet bisa lambat mirip jalanan macet. SiBum couple mutlak. Summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini terakhir menjalani ospek. Dengan menutup acara kemahasiswaan tersebut dengan menginap di puncak. Yeaahhh... Itu akhirnya Kibum terbebas dari semua tugas konyol dari Heechul -semut, daun mawar dan sejenisnya.

The best for the last. Hukuman yang diterima mahasiswa baru pada hari terakhir ini juga yang terbaik. Para senior menitipkan barang-barang mereka untuk dibawa oleh para mahasiswa baru. Dan perlu diketahui. Itu bukan barang-barang. Itu adalah sekumpulan batu yang dimasukan kedalam tas –sangat berat. Seems great, huh ?

Punggung Kibum seperti ingin remuk sekarang. Dua buah tas punggung -satunya milik senior –Heechul lebih tepatnya- besar dan satu tas jinjing tak kalah besar harus dibawa. Jalanan yang menanjak menambah beban penderitaannya.

Sungguh Kibum ingin mengutuk wajah cantik Heechul. Bagaimana orang sekejam dia bisa mendapatkan kekasih baik seperti Hankyung sunbae-nim. Mungkin Hankyung telah diancam oleh Heechul. Jangan lupakan sifat ibu tiri Heechul terhadap mahasiswa baru, maka kau akan mengerti.

" Apa kau yakin ingin membawanya sendiri Kibummie ? Mau aku bantu membawakan beberapa ? " Jonghyun muncul di sampingnya dan menawarkan kebaikan. Ingin sekali menjawab " Ya, silahkan " dan menyerahkan semua tas sialan ini kepadanya. Tapi, melihat keadaan Jonghyun yang tidak jauh berbeda membuatnya berpikir ulang. Kibum tidak sejahat itu. Apalagi terhadap pria tampan yang baik hati. Uhukk! Oke lupakan.

" Tidak, aku akan membawanya sendiri. Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati Jonghyun-ah " tersenyum dengan sangat ramah. Meskipun tubuh Jonghyun lebih besar darinya, tapi Kibum tidak mungkin setega itu. " Kau duluan saja, akan tambah berat bila harus mengikutiku " karena Kibum berjalan seperti siput. Jalan lambat akan menambah beban berat dipunggungnya.

Mereka sangat keterlaluan. Para senior itu. Dasar Penjajah!

Jonghyun menyentuh pundaknya. " Apa kau yakin ? " Kibum mengangguk. " Baiklah, kalau memang tidak kuat, teriakkan saja namaku ".

" Pasti! "

Kibum kembali tertinggal di belakang. Sendirian.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil tas jinjing serta tas punggung milik Heechul. Takut. Kibum kira salah seorang senior menarik tas-tas itu karena marah -karena Kibum berjalan sangat lambat. Tapi, saat ia menoleh ke kanan—

— **F** **or** **G** **od's** **S** **ake!** **!**

Kibum ingin mengelinding dari tempat itu dan kembali ke bawah.

Siwon. Dengan senyum malaikatnya berdiri tiba-tiba disebalah Kibum. Mengambil tas-tas terkutuk Heechul dari tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan tas milik Kibum sendiri. Mungkin bukan hanya senyum Siwon yang malaikat, tapi juga diri Siwon sendiri.

" Sunbae-nim ? "

" Keterlaluan sekali mereka karena telah memanfaatkan tubuh kecilmu " –mungkin lebih tepatnya Heechul, Siwon-ah. Mencoba menghibur pemuda putih itu dengan menyebutnya kecil. Membenarkan sisa tas milik Kibum dipunggung kecilnya. " Sekarang lebih baik kan ? " mengusap pipi Kibum sekali dan melangkah.

 **Shit!**

Kibum membatu. Jangan tanyakan warna wajah Kibum sekarang. A red cutie little monster! Terkutuk kau **Choi Damn Handsome Si** —

" Ayo, kita sudah tertinggal cukup jauh! " Siwon berteriak beberapa meter dari tempat membatu Kibum. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Memang, tidak ada dosa yang Siwon buat saat itu hanya telah membuat sosok mungil di belakangnya ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri di Bikini Bottom dan tinggal selamanya disana.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian melakukan serangkaian acara formal yang sudah terencana, sekarang para senior dan mahasiswa baru berakhir dengan duduk mengelilingi beberapa meja yang ditata memanjang. Menutup hari itu dengan melakukan permainan kecil dengan hukuman yang kalah harus minum 1 gelas besar penuh soju.

Ini gelas kelima bagi Kibum. Pipinya terlihat memerah karena minuman beralkohol itu. Matanya sayu. Kibum bukanlah seseorang yang dangkal akan alkohol hanya saja empat gelas besar penuh sebelumnya sedikit membuat dia pusing.

Bibirnya masih ingin meminum gelas kelima ini. Tapi tubuh dan perutnya mulai memberontak. " Apa kau yakin ingin meminumnya ? " Siwon bertanya dari sebelah, rasa khawatir terpancar dari nada dan wajahnya. Kibum mengangguk. Wajahnya seperti para gadis penggoda bila seperti ini. Tapi, tentu saja lebih cantik dan seksi.

Dia mulai meminum gelas besar itu. Dengan sedikit soju yang menuruni lehernya akibat bibir mungil itu tidak bisa lagi menampung gelas soju dengan benar, Siwon memandang kejadian itu tanpa kedip. Menelan ludah pun sulit.

Terdengar bunyi " Ahh~ " dari bibir penuh Kibum saat gelas itu berubah kosong. Barulah setelah itu Siwon dapat menggerakkan matanya –setelah beberapa menit terpana atas ketidaksengajaan pose seksi Kibum.

Semua menunggu Kibum dengan gelas hukumannya. " Oke, kita akan melanjutan putaran terakhir. Semua sisa soju akan disatukan dalam panci itu " semua menatap panci rebusan ramen di tengah-tengah meja. Para senior menuang sisa soju kedalamnya. " Kibum-ah, apa kau sudah siap ? Kau akan meminum itu bila kalah lagi " ucap ketua senior bercanda. Karena Kibum sejak tadi kalah terus.

" Ne! " Kibum berteriak semangat. Sedikit linglung juga. " Aku akan meminum seeemuanya! " berkata dengan menepuk dadanya. Benar-benar sudah diluar kewarasan.

Siwon berdecak. " Aisshh...apa dia pikir sedang menghadiri pesta di club dan berniat mabuk ? Dasar, bajingan kecil " menggeleng tidak percaya. Setidaknya dia harus berusaha menang kali ini.

Tapi semuanya seperti dugaan. Memang Kibumlah yang harua meminum sepanci penuh soju yang tersisa.

Kibum tersenyum, tapi terlihat menyeringai karena mabuk.

 **Oh, fucking shit**! Apa dia tidak sadar dengan ekspresinya sekarang ? **So, fucking seductive**. Bahkan Siwon pun harus benar-benar menahan 'sesuatu' yang ada di bawah sana agar tidak 'terbangun'.

" Aku –aku akan meminum seeemuanya. Aku akan— "

" Yack! Berhenti Kim Kibum " perkataan mabuk Kibum terpotong oleh bisikan Siwon. Tapi, itu tetap tidak membuat Kibum menghentikan niatnya. Dengan memegang kedua sisi panci dia mulai mengalirkan air dingin itu ke tenggorokannya.

Siwon kembali menatapnya tanpa kedip. Mencoba membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya. Lalu-

 **Sret**!

Dia mengambil panci itu dari Kibum. Meminum sisa soju dari bekas bibir Kibum. Otak Siwon akan semakin gila bila lebih lama melihat aliran soju yang menuruni lehernya. Tidak tidak bisa. Siwon tidak kuat.

Kibum memukul pundaknya tanda protes. " Yack! Itu milikku " meraih kembali panci yang sudah kosong. " Kau! " menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Siwon. " Kembalikan minumanku. Cepat kembalikan! " menghujani tubuh Siwon dengan pukulan khas orang mabuk juga gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Siwon meminta lelaki itu berhenti, tapi Kibum seakan tuli. Dia tetap meminta sojunya kembali. Dia sudah benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Akhirnya, Siwon meminta ijin untuk mengantar Kibum kembali ke ruangannya.

Selama perjalanan Siwon harus memapah tubuh mungil Kibum. Anak itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Selama perjalanan terus mengoceh ini itu. " Kembalikan soju. Kembalikan sojuku. Kau telah meminum sojuku lelaki bodoh yang tampan " kurang lebih seperti itulah ocehan ngelantur Kibum. Menyebut bodoh tapi tampan. Apa itu hal yang masuk akal ? Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dalam hati Siwon selalu berkata bahwa Kibum terlihat tambah lucu kalau seperti ini. Mencoba menahan hasrat untuk memuji pemuda chubby didekapannya secara verbal.

" Kau terlihat lebih cantik, Kibumme " upss. Mungkin dia kelepasan untuk yang satu itu.

Kibum menunjuk hidung Siwon. " Kau! " sedikit tertawa. " Apa kau –pangeran yang ada di film gadis-gadis itu ? " berkata rancu. Siwon menyerngit –bingung. Alis Kibum berkerut. Mengingat film yang dimaksud. " Hhnngg ... apa itu namanya ? Barbie! Ah, iya aku ingat. Kau –apa kau pangeran dari film itu ? " kembali menunjuk Siwon. Dan tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Siwon tersentak. Hampir saja terjatuh dan menindih Kibum. Untung saja hanya hampir, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila dia benar-benar menindih Kibum dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" Mwo ? " Siwon bertanya tidak percaya.

" Kau terlihat sangat tampan. Senyummu ...meskipun mirip joker— " Siwon kaget mendengarnya, tapi berubah tersenyum tampan setelah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kibum. " Senyummu membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Dan –dan sentuhanmu. Saat kau mengusap pipiku seperti ini " mengusap pipi Siwon memberi contoh. Pria itu terkejut merasakan betapa halusnya jemari Kibum. " Kau membuat wajahku memerah. Membuat semua yang ada disekitarku menjadi abu-abu. Kau— " Kibum sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Semuanya terlihat berputar dimatanya dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Siwon.

Jeda panjang pada diri Siwon. Otaknya mengulang setiap perkataan –pengakuan- Kibum padanya. ' Orang mabuk selalu berkata apa yang ingin mereka katakan dengan jujur ' kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat. Ia senang. Ia bahagia. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh linglung Kibum dan kembali mengajaknya berjalan.

" Sunbae-nim! " Siwon menoleh saat merasa panggilan itu untuknya.

" Biarkan aku saja yang mengantar Kibum kedalam. Kebetulan kami sekamar " Siwon berpikir. Tidak rela sebenarnya untuk melepas Kibum dan menyerahkannya pada lelaki lain. Ck, berlebihan sekali. Tapi, pelukan itu memang terlepas setelah Jonghyun mengambil Kibum darinya.

" Tapi— "

" Tidak apa. Sebaiknya sunbae-nim beristirahat. Aku yang akan menjaga Kibum " Jonghyun membungkuk dan mulai meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya. Mungkin lain kali, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambil Kibum darinya. Tidak untuk Jonghyun atau siapa pun.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Siwon sudah berdiri di depan kamar Kibum –atau kamar yang juga dihuni Kibum. Sudah mandi. Sudah rapi. Dan sudah tampan. Ah, kalimat yang terakhir itu memang selalu melekat apa pun keadaannya.

Pintu terbuka bahkan sebelum diketuk. Menampilkan si tampan Jonghyun yang juga sudah rapi.

" Siwon sunbae-nim ? " bertanya heran karena terlalu pagi untuk memberikan tugas -hukuman- pada hari ini. Eh, bukankah hari ini jadwal mereka kembali ? Berarti masa ospek pun telah usai. Lalu untuk apa Siwon kemari ? " Ada perlu apa ? ".

" Apa Kibum sudah bangun ? " bertanya dengan ragu.

" Belum. Dia masih tertidur di ranjangnya " melirik sekilas tubuh Kibum yang masih terbungkus selimut. " Aku ingin membuatkannya susu baru setalah itu membangunkannya. Permisi sunbae-nim " membungkuk hormat.

" Jonghyun-ah ? " yang dipanggil menengok. " Sebaiknya kau membantu yang lain membersihkan tempat ini. Aku yang akan membuatkan susu untuk Kibum " tersenyum lebar –dengan canggung dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Jonghyun hanya menghela napas.

Perlahan mendekat pada ranjang. Menampilkan sosok Kibum yang masih menutup mata. Seperti bayi. Kata cantik, indah, malaikat, polos, lucu dan menggemaskan berputar di kepala Siwon. Bertanya bagaimana ada seseorang yang tertidur dengan pose yang begitu lucu seperti ini.

" Eunghhh... " erangan dari Kibum menyadarkan Siwon.

" Kau sudah bangun ? "

Beberapa kali mengedipkan mata dan langsung membundar saat dengan jelas mendapati Siwon dihadapannya. Saat yang tidak tepat untuk membuat pipinya kembali memerah dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

" Sunbae-nim ? ".

" Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " mencoba mendekat. Merah semu di pipi Kibum mulai terlihat dan Siwon mulai menyukainya.

" Ne, tapi kepalaku masih sedikit sakit " Kibum memegang bagian samping kepalanya.

" Benarkah ? " kali ini benar mendekat. Merasa khawatir. " Aku membawakanmu ini. Minumlah. Itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit kepalamu " memberikan sesuatu pada Kibum.

" Susu ? "

" Rasa vanilla " Siwon menjawab dengan bangga. Jangan lupakan wajah senangnya.

" Kenapa sunbae-nim selalu memberiku susu vanilla ? " bukan penasaran. Hanya ingin tahu.

Siwon hanya menggedikan bahu dan tersenyum. " Minumlah. Setelah selesai segera bersihkan diri dan keluar. Makanan sudah siap. Kau tidak lupakan hari ini kita kembali ? " mencoba mengingatkan, takut Kibum lupa akibat efek mabuk semalam. Hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Ne. Kamsahamnida sunbae-nim " mencoba membungkuk sebisanya.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu diluar, Kibummie ".

 **Kibummie.**

 **Kibummie.**

 **Kibummie.**

" Ya Tuhan! Apakah baru saja dia memanggilku Kibummie ? " bertanya pada diri sendiri. Seakan sesuatu yang mustahil telah terjadi. Nama itu terdengar berbeda bila Siwon yang menyebutnya. Keluar dari bibir tipis pria yang Kibum sukai. Mengalun merdu memasuki telinganya. Kibum akan pastikan bahwa itu adalah panggilan terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

Dan wajah Kibum semakin memerah. Semua yang berada disekitarnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Siwon –Choi Siwon, kembali menyentuh pipinya.

Oke, Kibum tidak boleh kembali mabuk karena itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **Buat yang kemaren request minta di selipin AhKi, ditunggu yaa... Aku usahain ada deh walau cuma nyempil, hehe tapi gak bisa di chapter ini dan chapter dpn. Tapi, ttp udah dipikirin ok..jadi tolong ditunggu aja**

 **Big Thanks to:**

bumranger89 | nuruladi07 | Nymph673 |  .144 | rita tha rosita | JSJW407 | zhiewon189 | Sapphiresky16 | wonnie | zakurafrezee | dheaniyuu | hibiki kurenai | PURPLE-KIMlee | mumu | choi hana | meyy-chaan | Guest (mention your name please)

 **Terima kasih buat semua review kalian di chapter 2 kemaren ya gaess, mohon ditunggu buat chapter depan dan jangan lupa KRITIK dan SARANnya**

 **Love you all guyss #muachhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Preview Chapter ~**

* * *

" Kenapa sunbae-nim selalu memberiku susu vanilla ? " bukan penasaran. Hanya ingin tahu.

Siwon hanya menggedikan bahu dan tersenyum. " Minumlah. Setelah selesai segera bersihkan diri dan keluar. Makanan sudah siap. Kau tidak lupakan hari ini kita kembali ? " mencoba mengingatkan, takut Kibum lupa akibat efek mabuk semalam. Hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Ne. Kamsahamnida sunbae-nim " mencoba membungkuk sebisanya.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu diluar, Kibummie ".

 **Kibummie.**

 **Kibummie.**

 **Kibummie.**

" Ya Tuhan! Apakah baru saja dia memanggilku Kibummie ? " bertanya pada diri sendiri. Seakan sesuatu yang mustahil telah terjadi. Nama itu terdengar berbeda bila Siwon yang menyebutnya. Keluar dari bibir tipis pria yang Kibum sukai. Mengalun merdu memasuki telinganya. Kibum akan pastikan bahwa itu adalah panggilan terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

Dan wajah Kibum semakin memerah. Semua yang berada disekitarnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Siwon –Choi Siwon, kembali menyentuh pipinya.

Oke, Kibum tidak boleh kembali mabuk karena masih berlanjut bahkan saat masa ospek telah lama berakhir. Siwon masih tetap mendekati Kibum dan pria mungil itu masih saja bersemu dengan degup jantung yang menggila saat berdekatan dengan Siwon atau saat pria itu menggodanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vanilla**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon and others**

 **Disclaimer: Just the story belongs to me. The cast(s) belong to God, their self and their parents.**

 **Warning: Typo(s). YAOI! OOC. Cerita Pasaran. Alur berantakan. Bisa cepet bisa lambat mirip jalanan macet. SiBum couple mutlak. Summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Semuanya masih berlanjut bahkan saat masa ospek telah lama berakhir. Siwon masih tetap mendekati Kibum dan pria mungil itu masih saja bersemu dengan degup jantung yang menggila saat berdekatan dengan Siwon atau saat pria itu menggodanya.

Siwon seperti dengan sengaja mendekati Kibum. Menggoda pria itu meski menyadari Kibum berusaha mati-matian bersikap normal padanya. Bahkan Siwon tidak puas hanya dengan pipi Kibum yang bersemu, dia akan menggodanya hingga semua wajah Kibum memerah seperti tomat -benar-benar merah. Dan setelah itu Siwon akan berteriak -memalukan.

" Hei, Po! Lihatlah, wajahmu memerah " dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan menunjuk wajah merah di depannya. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa yang membuat wajah memerah itu adalah dirinya.

Setelahnya Kibum akan selalu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Pernah sekali dia mencoba membalas Siwon dengan memukul pundaknya, tapi itu malah berbalik membuatnya semakin memerah. Karena Siwon akan berkata-

" Po, kau semakin lucu bila memerah seperti itu " langsung terdengar tawa dari teman-teman Siwon yang lain. Seakan ada rasa tersendiri pada diri Siwon saat melihat Kibum memerah seperti itu. Nanti kalau Kibum sudah memerah seperti itu dan tiba-tiba berubah benar menjadi monster –seperti yang Siwon katakan- baru tau rasa. Oke, abaikan saja yang ini.

Akhirnya, Kibum memilih untuk membiarkan saja kelakuan Siwon. Cukup sekali dia ditertawakan teman-teman Siwon meski maksud mereka bukan mengejek, tapi Kibum hanya tidak ingin lebih menjerumuskan diri sendiri kedalam lautan godaan Siwon. Toh, dia juga menyukai cara Siwon menggodanya –eh.

Coba lihat! Sekarang Siwon memiliki panggilan yang spesial untuknya " Po " karena menurut Siwon, Kibum itu mengingatkannya pada maknae teletubbie yang berwarna merah itu. Mungil, lucu, menggemaskan, polos dan chubby. Bahkan Kibum juga sering berwarna merah —sama seperti Po, meski itu seringnya karena perbuataannya bukan cuaca. Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Siwon bila Kibum bertanya nama aneh yang selalu Siwon ucapkan saat memanggilnya dan itu sukses membuat bibir Kibum berubah seperti bibir bebek.

 **Duagh**!

" Aduh! " Siwon meringis. Itu Heechul –kekasih Hankyung- yang telah memukul kepala Siwon. " Berhenti menggodanya bodoh. Kau membuat wajah Kibum seperti akan meledak karena memerah. Sudahlah, biarkan orang bodoh ini Kibummie. ".

Tapi ada satu hal yang berubah setelah masa ospek. Heechul tidak semenjengkelkan yang Kibum pikir. Hanya pada pria-pria usil yang senang menggoda –seperti Siwon. Bahkan Heechul selalu membantunya saat dia kesulitan mengerjakan tugas. Heechul ternyata sangat baik dan dewasa. Dia benar-benar menjadi seorang senior yang sesungguhnya. Bukan senior sombong dengan segala tugas konyol dan tidak masuk akalnya.

Sebenarnya sudah ada Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan membantu itu. Tapi selalu saja berakhir dengan teriakan Kibum yang seperti gadis saat sedang digoda oleh kekasihnya. " Hyung! Kenapa malah menggambar wajahku ? ".

Siwon hanya akan memandang dengan wajah yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Polos dan tanpa dosa serta menjawab yang pastinya selalu berhasil merubah wajah putih Kibum menjadi buah tomat merah yang siap dipetik. " Benarkah ? " melihat kertas di bawahnya. Dan -pura-pura- terkejut. " Astaga, maaf. Maafkan aku Po. Sebenarnya tadi aku menggambar apa yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi, kenapa malah wajahmu yang muncul ? " memandang wajah Kibum dengan ekspresi yang dapat membuat Heechul muntah ditempat atau malah memberikan lebam diwajah tampannya.

Kibum hanya mendengar dengan sabar perkataan Siwon. Tidak percaya bahwa dia –sebenarnya masih malu untuk mengakui- menyukai seseorang yang konyol seperti Siwon. Dan wajahnya kembali memerah mendengar ucapan pria yang lebih tinggi itu selanjutnya.

" Maafkan aku. Ini karena sepertinya aku selalu memikirkanmu " sekali lagi menunjukkan wajah –pura-pura- tanpa dosanya. Heechul benar-benar akan membogem Siwon bila melihat ekspresi itu.

Kibum hanya bisa menunduk malu –seperti biasa. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan menghadapi makhluk gila –yang sayangnya sangat tampan- ini.

 **Plukk**!

Siwon mengusap belakang kepalanya. Sebuah gulungan kertas menyapa penglihatannya saat ia menoleh. " Hyung! " berseru protes.

" Apa ?! " Heechul mendelik. Tuh kan benar, sekarang Heechul hanya akan menghukum pria-pria menyebalkan seperti Siwon. Pria yang senang membuat wajah lucu Kibum memerah dan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat. " Berhenti menggodanya kalau memang tidak mau membantu " ucapnya ketus.

" Tapi hyung, aku memang akan mem- "

" Sudah sana, minggir! Biar aku saja " menarik tubuh besar Siwon yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya hingga pria tampan itu terhuyung ke belakang. Tidak mau mendengar hingga Siwon menyelesaikan perkataannya. " Sudah sana pergi! Belikan aku makanan setelah ini, tanda terima kasih " berkata tanpa memandang penuh tubuh Siwon –hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya.

" Heechul hyung, biarkan aku yang membelikanmu makanan. Ini kan tugasku. ".

" Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Biarkan orang bodoh ini yang membelikannya Kibummie. Dia yang sudah membuang waktumu padahal tugas ini harus dikumpulkan lusa. Benarkan ? " menolak dengan keras. Siwon hanya bisa menggeram pasrah dibelakang tubuhnya.

Kibum mengangguk. Sedetik melirik Siwon dengan iba. Rasa sayangnya memunculkan rasa-rasa yang lain pada pria tinggi itu saat sesuatu terjadi padanya. Sebenarnya Kibum merasa kasihan dan tidak rela Siwon diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Heechul, tapi mengingat perkataan Heechul waktu itu membuatnya diam saja.

 _" Aku sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai adikku sendiri karena Hankyung juga sangat menyayanginya_ ".

Kibum tahu seberapa dekat mereka berdua karena kekasih Heechul –Hankyung- tinggal berdua bersama Siwon disebuah rumah kontrakan. Bahkan tak jarang Heechul juga membawakan Siwon bekal saat Hankyung menelponnya dan bilang bahwa mereka –Hankyung dan Siwon- tidak sempat sarapan di rumah.

Dengan alasan itulah Kibum hanya bisa berdiam diri memandang Siwon. Karena dia tahu bahwa mereka berdua saling menyayangi –seperti saudara. Mungkin memang seperti itulah cara mereka mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya.

Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Awalnya Siwon yang mendekati Kibum dan berkata akan membantu tugasnya bila ada kesulitan, tapi selalu berakhir dengan pipi Kibum yang memerah –merona- dan ringisan Siwon saat mengusap kepalanya.

Bahkan Hankyung harus turun tangan untuk menyeret tubuh besar Siwon karena pria itu menolak untuk pergi dengan alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal. Juga akan membuat Heechul mengeluarkan tanduknya. " Berhentilah memisahkanku dengan Po, hyung! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. ".

Astaga! Ingin sekali rasanya mencekik leher Siwon saat itu juga.

Akhirnya, karena melihat asap tak kasat mata di kepala Heechul, Hankyung harus bersusah payah menarik tubuh Siwon dan sesekali memberikan pukulan ringan pada kepalanya. Untuk menyadarkan Siwon sebenarnya. Oh, poor baby honey Wonwon.

.

.

.

" Kau harus menontonku latihan, Kibumme. "

" Iya, aku akan melihatnya lagipula aku juga sudah berjanji kan ? " Jonghyun mengangguk –membenarkan. " Aku akan ke perpustakaan sebentar setelah itu baru ke lapangan. Tidak apa kan ? ".

" Heem, iya pergilah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " mengusap lengan Kibum. Kebiasaannya saat berpamitan pada pria mungil yang juga teman sekelasnya itu.

" Jonghyun! " Kibum berteriak saat Jonghyun sudah beberapa meter di depannya. " Semangat! " mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara. Jonghyun membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama, tidak lupa sepasang dimple menghias saat pria berambut coklat caramel itu tersenyum.

Ini merupakan latihan terakhir Jonghyun sebelum mengikuti pertandingan basket pertamanya antar kampus. Jonghyun sering bercerita tentang itu pada Kibum. Betapa Jonghyun sudah menunggu moment ini. Betapa gugupnya dia menghadapi pertandingan pertamanya mewakili kampus. Tapi, Kibum juga bisa menangkap rasa bahagia yang besar dari mata Jonghyun saat menceritakannya. Karena itulah Kibum juga merasa harus lebih memberikan dukungan pada sahabatnya itu. Ya, dia akan menonton waktu latihan Jonghyun setelah sebelum-sebelumnya terus menolak –karena tugas.

Kemampuan Jonghyun dalam bermain bola orange itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Kibum sempat melihat –tidak sengaja sebenarnya- saat Jonghyun bermain-main dengan senior dan Jonghyun sangat hebat. Sama seperti Siwon. Eh, kenapa malah membawa-bawa nama pria bodoh itu ? Kibum menjitak kepala sendiri.

Sekarang Kibum berjalan menuju lapangan basket dengan sekantong penuh air dingin serta beberapa makanan kecil.

Berjalan memasuki lapangan indoor tersebut. Dapat dilihat para pemain sedang sibuk dengan latihannya. Ah, itu dia! Ada disana sedang mendrible bola dengan keringat yang begitu banyak. Siwon. Ah, bukan maksudnya Jonghyun. Kibum kembali memukul ringan kepalanya –menyadarkan diri- dan terkikik geli.

" Kibummie! " seseorang berteriak memanggilnya. Kibum mencari dan mendapati Heechul yang berada dibangku penonton melambai padanya.

" Hyung! " kemudian berlari ke arah Heechul dan mengambil duduk disebelahnya.

" Wahh, kau datang ? " Kibum menjawab iya. " Ingin melihat Siwon ? " hanya mendengar pertanyaan sederhana itu, tapi Kibum merasa pipinya mulai memanas. Astaga, cepat sekali. Hanya namanya padahal.

" Bu-bukan " meskipun terselip sedikit kebohongan disana. " Aku ingin melihat temanku ". Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga ingin melihat Siwon. " Lalu hyung ? ".

" Itu. Anak nakal itu tadi menelponku karena handuknya tertinggal dan menyuruhku untuk membawakannya " menunjuk Siwon yang sedang sibuk dengan pelatih. " Apa dia pikir aku ibunya ? Mana ada orang tua yang kulitnya sebagus milikku. Lagi pula aku juga tidak berniat mengangkat Siwon menjadi anakku saat aku menikah dengan Hankyung nanti " canda Heechul.

Kibum tertawa. Satu hal lagi dari sifat Heechul yang tidak dimunculkan saat ospek. Dia senang melawak.

" Temanmu anak basket juga ? Yang mana ? ".

Kibum melongok. Mencari keberadaan Jonghyun. " Itu. Itu disana yang sedang mendrible bola " wajah Heechul mengarah pada apa yang ditunjuk Kibum dan melihatnya terkejut –sekaligus senang.

" Jadi, pria tampan itu temanmu ? " air muka Heechul tambah senang.

" Iya, hyung mengenalnya ? " bertanya heran.

" Setelah masa ospek, hanya sekali bertemu. Saat itu dia tidak sengaja menabrakku dan membuat semua buku yang aku bawa jatuh, lalu dia membantu membawakannya. Hanya itu. Astaga! Jadi dia temanmu ? " masih merasa tidak percaya. Seakan telah mendapat harta karun yang selama ini dicarinya. " Saat itu aku tidak sempat berkenalan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Dasar bodoh " merasa menyesal. " Tapi, Kibummie. Sungguh, dia tampan sekali! ".

Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar Heechul terus-terusan memuji temannya.

" Siapa yang tampan sekali, hmm ? " itu Hankyung. Berdiri dibelakang Heechul dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mungkin dia mendengar pembicaraan Heechul dan Kibum atau mungkin semua pujian Heechul pada pria lain.

Heechul tergagap. " Tentu saja kau chagiya. Bagiku kan hanya kau yang paling tampan. Bahkan tidak bisa untuk dibandingkan dengan semua pria yang ada di sana. Benarkan Kibummie ? " memandang melas pada Kibum –meminta pertolongan.

" Ne, hyung. Tenang saja, bagi Heechul hyung yang tertampan tetap Hankyung hyung. Hankyung hyung, jjang! " menunjukkan kedua jempolnya.

Hankyung tersenyum dan berkata, " Sepertinya kau terlalu lama berteman dengan Heechul " Kibum memandang bingung –juga Heechul. Pandai berbohong dan mengambil hati orang lain dengan wajah cantiknya. Mungkin itu maksud Hankyung.

Selanjutnya, mereka bertiga hanya diam dan melihat. Menunggu hingga peluit istirahat pelatih terdengar.

" Kibummie.. " Jonghyun memanggil dan mendekat dengan handuk melingkar dilehernya. Kibum berdiri untuk menyambutnya. " Kau datang.. " menegaskan lagi bahwa Kibum sudah menepati janjinya.

" Aku membawa ini " menyerahkan kantung yang tadi dibawa.

Jonghyun mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik yang sudah tidak sedingin tadi. " Terima kasih ".

" Kau bermain hebat " satu lagi pujian untuk Jonghyun –dari Kibum. Tak lupa menunjukkan kedua jempolnya dengan terseyum. Jonghyun yang gemas membalas dengan mengusap kepala Kibum.

" Iya, kau bermain dengan hebat! " seruan dari samping mereka. Heechul menimpali. Ah, lihat wajah pria cantik itu.

" Terima kas— " terhenti saat melihat Heechul. " Sunbae ? " tanya Jonghyun tidak percaya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul menjauh. " Yah! Yah! Yah! Kenapa ? " Heechul berteriak kaget. Lalu terdengar kalimat bahwa Hankyung melupakan sesuatu dan ingin mengambilnya. " Lalu bagaimana dengan handuk Siwon ? ".

Lalu Hankyung berteriak, " Berikan saja pada Kibum " selanjutnya dengan brutal –akibat tarikan Hankyung- Heechul melemparkan handuk Siwon pada Kibum.

" Aku titip handuk Siwon! " itu teriakan Heechul.

Kibum memandang bingung, mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak bersuara. Menerima handuk berwarna biru muda.

" Kau dekat dengannya ? " Jonghyun bertanya.

" Iya, dia Heechul hyung. Sunbae yang selalu menolongku mengerjakan tugas ".

" Bukankah kau dulu membencinya ? " Jonghyun mengingatkan betapa Kibum sering mendumel saat Heechul memberikan tugas konyol pada mereka dulu saat ospek.

Kibum menggaruk tengkuk dan nyengir. " Sekarang tidak lagi. "

" Aakkhh! "

" Kenapa ? "

" Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil sebentar, " Jonghyun meremas perutnya. " Tunggu ya! " kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

" Heechul hyung dimana ? " seseorang tiba-tiba bertanya. Kibum mendongak, tapi tak lama pipinya –ah bukan- wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Degup jantungnya juga sudah menggila.

Siwon berada di depannya menggunakan seragam basket tanpa lengan yang mempertontonkan kedua lengan berototnya. Semua keringat yang membasahi badan tegap itu menambah kesan seksi pada diri Siwon. Rambutnya juga sedikit tidak rapi –acak-acakan tapi malah terkesan seksi dan menggoda. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba mengambil oksigen lebih dan bibir itu ...bibir itu terlihat lebih merah dan menggoda karena Siwon baru saja membasahinya dengan lidah.

 **Oh, shitt**!

Something wrong with Kibum's mind and ...something in his pants. Ughh!

' Tidak. Tidak. Aku masih polos. Aku masih polos ' Kibum merapal dalam hati.

Berdeham sebelum menjawab, menjernihkan tenggorokan –juga pikirannya. " Ha-hankyung hyung baru saja menyeretnya. "

" Kenapa ? "

" Cemburu, mungkin. " Kibum menjawab dengan ragu.

Siwon memandang dengan acuh lalu mengambil minuman yang dibawa Kibum tadi. Pria yang lebih muda ingin protes tapi tidak jadi. Itu kan untuk Jonghyun.

" I-ini handukmu " Siwon melirik sekilas. Kemudian meneruskan minumnya.

" Tolong... " mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Pria Kim itu sampai terkejut. Sudah dipastikan wajah dan jantungnya sekarang bagaimana. Semuanya menggila. " Cepat Po! Aku sedang minum " akhirnya dengan tangan bergetar Kibum melakukan apa yang Siwon inginkan. Mengusap perlahan pipi Siwon untuk menghapus jejak keringat di pipi tirus yang berhias sepasang lesung pipi.

Siwon memang selalu mempunyai cara-cara sederhana tapi selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kibum kacau seketika. Mungkin sekarang Kibum memiliki alergi lain selain cuaca panas yang membuat tubuhnya memerah. **Siwonophobia** , yaitu alergi terhadap seorang Choi Siwon. Terhadap semua yang ada di diri Siwon karena pria itu akan selalu memerah bila di dekatnya.

' Ya Tuhan, aku mohon tulikan dia ' itulah doa yang selalu Kibum panjatkan saat ia berjarak terlalu dekat dengan pria Choi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continue**

 **Hufffttt, awal-awal udah tarik napas panjang nih. Maaf ya update lama, emang sengaja sebenarnya biar pas sama ultah Kibum *yang juga ultahnya aku* tapi kenapa malah dapet berita yang sangat menggemparkan begini...**

 **Awalnya sih udah curiga waktu Siwon update "Waiting Something Special" tapi posthink aja, mungkin album repackage suju. Tapi kok, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba, ujuk-ujuk, mak bedunduk, Kibum buat IG wahh..udah seneng dong awalnya, eh besoknya kok langsung ngabarin dia udah berenti dr SM. Lah, kan hayati kaget bang...**

 **Jujur dari dulu sih emang udah ngira keluar, tapi tetep aja kitati hayati..Yahh, mungkin aja dia emang beneran mau memulai hidup barunya -jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, ngurusin anak dia sama Siwon- #uhukkk**

 **Yesungdalah, mo gimana sekarang, yang jelas tetep support mommy yang nun jauhh di L.A sanah lagi ngurusin 2 bayi -cewe cowo- hasil dia sama Siwon :D**

 **Btw, pengen buat drabble SiBum yang family yang udah punya anak. Ada saran mau di kasih nama siapa? Buat cewe sama cowo, maunya sih jangan artis gituh biar beneran ngefeel. Kalo aku sih lagi kepincut sama TaeOh dan kakak cewe yang di Oh My Baby itu loh, pada tau kan? cuma nya kan TaeOh udah dikembarin sama BB sebelah takutnya ntar ada yang ngamukk. Jadi, ada saran lain gak?**

 **Udah ah gitu aja, malah jadi curhat gini.. yowess, mo bilang #HappyKibumDay doanya langsung aja ya mom sama Tuhan jangan disini :) Be Happy with your life aja lah..**

 **btw, aku juga ultah hlo bareng ma Kibum ada yang mau ngucapin juga gak? hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Preview Chapter ~**

* * *

 **Oh, shitt**!

Something wrong with Kibum's mind and ...something in his pants. Ughh!

' Tidak. Tidak. Aku masih polos. Aku masih polos ' Kibum merapal dalam hati.

Berdeham sebelum menjawab, menjernihkan tenggorokan –juga pikirannya. " Ha-hankyung hyung baru saja menyeretnya. "

" Kenapa ? "

" Cemburu, mungkin. " Kibum menjawab dengan ragu.

Siwon memandang dengan acuh lalu mengambil minuman yang dibawa Kibum tadi. Pria yang lebih muda ingin protes tapi tidak jadi. Itu kan untuk Jonghyun.

" I-ini handukmu " Siwon melirik sekilas. Kemudian meneruskan minumnya.

" Tolong... " mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Pria Kim itu sampai terkejut. Sudah dipastikan wajah dan jantungnya sekarang bagaimana. Semuanya menggila. " Cepat Po! Aku sedang minum " akhirnya dengan tangan bergetar Kibum melakukan apa yang Siwon inginkan. Mengusap perlahan pipi Siwon untuk menghapus jejak keringat di pipi tirus yang berhias sepasang lesung pipi.

Siwon memang selalu mempunyai cara-cara sederhana tapi selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kibum kacau seketika. Mungkin sekarang Kibum memiliki alergi lain selain cuaca panas yang membuat tubuhnya memerah. **Siwonophobia** , yaitu alergi terhadap seorang Choi Siwon. Terhadap semua yang ada di diri Siwon karena pria itu akan selalu memerah bila di dekatnya.

' Ya Tuhan, aku mohon tulikan dia ' itulah doa yang selalu Kibum panjatkan saat ia berjarak terlalu dekat dengan pria Choi itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vanilla**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon and others**

 **Disclaimer: Just the story belongs to me. The cast(s) belong to God, their self and their parents.**

 **Warning: Typo(s). YAOI! OOC. Cerita Pasaran. Alur berantakan. Bisa cepet bisa lambat mirip jalanan macet. SiBum couple mutlak. Summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat Hankyung sedang mengacak-acak kamarnya. Menyapu pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Berkacak pinggang untuk mengingat dimana ia meletakkan bukunya.

Akhirnya memutuskan berlari ke sebelah –kamar Siwon- saat ingatannya tidak menemukan apapun.

" Siwon-ah, apa kau melihat buku catatan— " masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, lalu bingung saat mendapati Siwon sedang berdiri di depan cermin. " Mau pergi ? " melupakan tujuan awalnya menghampiri Siwon.

Pria yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini telah berpakaian rapi, bukan pakaian seperti biasa yang sering digunakan di rumah. Rambutnya basah dan ditata ke atas, menampilkan kening seksinya. Baunya juga lebih wangi.

" Aku ingin keluar sebentar, hyung " menjawab tanpa menoleh. Masih sibuk dengan jaket kulit warna hitamnya. " Dan aku tidak melihat buku catatanmu. Nah, selesai... " menepuk sekali lagi pundaknya untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sempurna. As always, you look so gorgeous, Choi Siwon.

" Kau mau kemana ? " Hankyung menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini Siwon sering pergi dan pulang agak larut, terutama pada akhir pekan. " Kau tidak pergi ke tempat yang macam-macam kan ? " club malam, diskotik, bar dan sejenisnya sudah memenuhi taraf kekhawatiran Hankyung. Takut bila adik kesayangannya ini terjerumus pergaulan bebas.

Siwon menoleh, " Apa ? " sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung. " Tentu saja tidak hyung, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin minum kopi. Aku pergi ya hyung... " nyengir dan berlalu begitu saja.

Dia bilang apa tadi ? Kopi ? Ingin kopi tapi dandanan sudah seperti akan melakukan kencan. Yang benar saja?! Apa dia ingin flirting dengan penjual kopinya ? Kalau penjual kopinya seperti Victoria Beckham atau Miranda Kerr sih masih masuk akal. Lagi pula kan di rumah masih ada kopi, Hankyung ingat karena minggu kemarin dia baru saja membelinya. Kenapa harus repot keluar rumah.

" Ah ya, Siwon! " seperti mengingat sesuatu. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran tentang Victoria Beckham atau Miranda Kerr yang sekarang menjadi barista dan menjual kopi.

Siwon berbalik dan menunggu.

" Sejak tadi Stella menelponku katanya kau sulit dihubungi. Apa kau sudah menelponnya balik ? " Hankyung masih di depan pintu kamar Siwon.

Air muka Siwon samar berubah. Tidak seceria saat sedang di depan cermin tadi. " Iya, aku akan menelponnya. Aku pergi hyung " berlalu sekali lagi dengan melambai tangan. Terkesan terburu-buru. Entah karena Victoria Beckham sudah menunggu nya di balik mesin kopi atau ...karena pertanyaan Hankyung.

" Apa katanya tadi ? Akan?! " Hanyung mengulang kalimat Siwon, sedikit tidak setuju dengan hal yang telah diputuskan. Menghela napas dan kembali ke kamarnya, berniat mencari lagi buku catatannya –kali ini lebih teliti. Tidak ada kencan dengan Heechul membuatnya seperti jomblo menderita di rumah kontrakan sendirian. It's fucking Saturday if you want to know.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon sudah duduk manis disebuah kursi di dalam cafe sederhana. Memilih meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Menunggu hingga Victoria Beckham menghampirinya dan mencatat pesanan.

Tunggu! Memangnya Victoria Beckham sekarang bekerja menjadi pelayan cafe ? Sejak kapan David Beckham beralih profesi menjadi usahawan kopi ? Oke lupakan khanyalan Siwon. Terlalu sering melihat model-model pakaian dalam itu membuatnya gila.

Nah, itu dia! Victoria Beckh— ah, bukan. Bahkan dia lebih cantik dan seksi dari istri pemain sepak bola itu. Tubuh mungil itu membuatnya semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

Seseorang yang selalu bersarang dalam pikirannya. Bukan Victoria Beckham, Miranda Kerr atau model pakaian dalam lainnya yang belakangan sering Siwon tonton. Tapi, itu adalah Monster kecil berwarna merahnya.

Dia adalah Kibum. Hanya Kim Kibum.

Pria mungil yang entah kenapa selalu ingin Siwon temui. Dia tidak mengira keisengannya menggoda Kibum dari jaman ospek dulu mendatangkan rasa lain dalam dirinya.

Siwon menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu berbicara, tingkah polosnya hingga bagaimana seluruh wajah cantik itu memerah karena godaannya. Siwon kelepasan, niatnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang tapi ternyata diri Kibum memiliki sihir lain pada Siwon.

Siwon. Menyukainya. Ia menyukai Kibum.

Kibum bergerak kesana kemari untuk melayani pelanggan. Cafe sangat ramai mengingat ini akhir pekan. Terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah tembamnya tapi wajah itu masih terus tersenyum saat menyapa pelanggan.

Tiba-tiba rahang Siwon mengeras saat salah seorang pelanggaan mencoba menggoda Kibum. Tatapan mata pelanggan itu seakan ingin menelanjanginya. Bahkan berani untuk menyentuh lengan Kibum. Ingin rasanya Siwon menggebrak meja dan melemparkannya pada orang tidak tahu malu itu.

" Ma-maaf tuan, tolong lepaskan saya " samar terdengar Kibum memohon. Siwon benar-benar sudah memanas. Bahkan Kibum sampai harus memohon seperti itu.

Tak lama seseorang yang berpakaian sama dengan Kibum menghampiri mereka. Entah apa yang dikatakan orang itu, dengan berkacak pinggang serta tampang yang dibuat menakutkan –meski gagal- tak lupa sebuah pisau yang berada di genggamannya, akhirnya si pelanggan mesum itu melepaskan tangan Kibum.

Meski belum sepenuhnya tenang, tapi sekarang Siwon sedikit lega. Tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada "maknae teletubbies " itu hingga sosok itu beralih menatapnya.

Ada desir hangat pada diri Siwon saat kelereng hitam itu balik melihatnya. It's so beautiful like the stars. Bersinar meski dari kejauhan.

Siwon bisa merasakan hatinya berdetak –gugup- saat kaki kecil itu mengarah ke mejanya. Tak bisa Siwon alihkan pandangannya pada bintang dikedua mata Kibum. Dia menyukainya. Sangat.

Senyum terukir saat Kibum sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membawa sebuah note kecil dan juga buku menu. " Hyung ? " panggilan lembut menyapa indera pendengarnya. " Kau kesini lagi ? " heran dengan kehadiran Siwon yang seperti sudah terjadwal.

" Seharusnya kau itu berkata "Selamat malam tuan, ini buku menunya ingin memesan apa ?" Kau tidak suka ya kalau aku kesini ? " Siwon mencoba membuat wajahnya memelas yang malah terlihat sangat menggelikan.

Kibum terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengulang kalimat yang dicontohkan Siwon tadi. Sebenarnya dia juga senang melihat Siwon datang, khususnya pada akhir pekan seperti sabtu dan minggu –kadang juga hari jumat. Karena dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapat tumpangan gratis sampai ke rumah.

" Aku ingin memesanmu, bisa ? " pertanyaan Siwon yang diikuti cengiran lebar membuat seluruh tubuh Kibum bergetar. Bisa ia rasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Selalu saja ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Siwon yang dapat membuatnya merona.

Seseorang berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, " Maaf tampan, tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk memesan Kibum " ucapnya tersenyum manis. Bersikap ramah dengan menggandeng lengan Kibum. Seolah menawarkan barang dengan harga yang selangit.

" Hyung! " seru protes Kibum terdengar. Pipinya yang memang chubby terlihat seperti bola basket saat Kibum mengembungkannya. Bibir bawahnya juga sudah maju ke depan. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dadanya tambah berdegup lebih cepat.

Sedangkan Siwon, dia hanya tertawa canggung serta menggaruk tengkuknya. Niatnya tadi hanya ingin melihat Kibum merona tapi tidak tahunya ada yang menanggapi godaannya.

" Aku sering melihatmu datang kesini " ucap pria disamping Kibum ketika memperhatikan wajah Siwon.

" Ne, kopi disini sangat enak " Siwon hanya menjawab seadanya. Meski dia juga tidak berbohong.

" Tentu saja, kopi disini memang yang terbaik " ucapnya bangga masih dengan memeluk lengan Kibum. " Tapi... apa hanya itu ? " tanya pria itu curiga. Alisnya terangkat sebelah seperti menggoda. Siwon memandang dengan bingung mengartikan pertanyaan itu. Tapi, saat melihat pria itu melirik Kibum dengan ekor matanya serta menaikan sebelah alisnya, baru Siwon mengerti arah pertanyaan pria berkulit putih itu.

Sekali lagi, dia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya kaku dan tertawa garing. Bagaimana pria di hadapannya ini bisa mengetahuinya. Sangat terlihatkah ? Atau memang dia seorang cenayang ?

" Eumm, oke my baby honey Bumbum. Sebaiknya kau layani saja pria tampan ini. Eitsss, yang dimaksud melayani disini benar-benar melayani sebagai seorang pelayan cafe ya bukan yang lain " ucapnya lagi dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Siwon.

Tentu saja Siwon kaget bukan main melihat kelakuan pria ini, dia bahkan tidak sampai berpikiran yang macam-macam saat mendengar kata "melayani", tapi ternyata pria ini... ah sudahlah.

" Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda tampan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Bumbum bisa membunuhku nanti " ucapnya lagi seperti tanpa dosa. " Baiklah Bumbum kau catat pesanan pria tampan ini ya, aku akan kembali bekerja " dengan santainya dia mendorong tubuh mungil Kibum ke depan, seperti menyerahkan pria bermarga Kim itu kepada Siwon sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. " Ah, satu lagi. Setelah kau antar pesanan pria tampan ini temanilah dia, hitung-hitung kau beristirahat. Aku tidak mau melihat pipi chubby mu itu menjadi tirus karena terlalu kelelahan. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyukainya. Apa kau mengerti ? " dan berlalu begitu saja, melangkah ringan seperti tanpa beban. Tersenyum kesana kemari menyapa pelanggan. Like an autis, ck.

Bagaimana dengan Kibum ? Tentu saja lelaki itu hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan bossnya. Iya, pria tadi merupakan atasan Kibum. Tapi, bisa dilihat kelakuannya jauh dari kata wibawa seorang atasan. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kalimat panjang lebar tadi bisa diucapkan semudah itu darinya. Kalau tidak ingat dia itu boss yang sayangnya sudah Kibum anggap sebagai kakak sendiri dan lebih sayangnya lagi Kibum menyayangi pria itu, sudah dapat dipastikan sumpah serapah akan keluar dari bibir penuh dan merah Kibum.

 _" Aku akan membunuhmu Jongki hyung "_ seperti itu misalnya.

Akhirnya, Siwon hanya memesan kopi seperti biasanya. Americano. Tak lupa dia juga berterima kasih pada pemuda yang tadi sudah menolong Kibum, karena selain sudah menyelamatkan "Monster kecil merahnya" juga karena pemuda itu menyuruh Kibum duduk untuk menemaninya. Kalau saja Siwon tahu kesukaan pemuda yang tak jauh tinggi dari Kibum itu, dia pasti sudah memberikannya sebagai kado terima kasih.

Anyway, siapa pun kau Siwon sangat berterima kasih padamu.

 **-ooo-**

Kibum mengamati Siwon yang sedang meminum pelan americano nya. Rasa penasaran pun menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana seseorang sangat menyukai minuman pahit seperti itu. Ia sempat dengan iseng mencoba minuman itu, ingin tahu bagaimana enaknya americano hingga membuat Siwon berulangkali memesannya bila kesini.

Tapi nyatanya, baru juga menyentuh lidah air dari kopi americano itu sudah membuat Kibum menyerngitkan wajah. Rasanya sungguh ...asdfghjkl. Kibum bahkan harus memakan gula bersendok-sendok hanya untuk mengembalikan rasa normal lidahnya dari rasa getir pahit kopi kesukaan Siwon itu. Dasar selera yang aneh.

Siwon melirik Kibum dari ekor matanya. Pemuda yang lebih muda sejak tadi memandanginya. Rasa iseng kembali menyapa kepala Siwon. Lagi pula rona itu sudah sedikit memudar. It's time to make that chubby cheeks blushing again.

" Aku tahu aku ini tampan, Po. Sangat. Tapi, Ya Tuhan! Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu. "

" Huh ? "

" Melakukan sesuatu seperti— " Siwon sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Kemudian memandangi Kibum dari atas ke bawah dengan sebelah alis terangkat juga menyeringai.

Entah, apa yang Kibum pikirkan tiba-tiba dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menutupi –melindungi- tubuhnya dari scanning mata Siwon. Seluruh wajahnya juga sudah merona hebat. It's great! Siwon sampai harus menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi takut-takut tapi menggemaskan dari Kibum.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan, Po ? Kenapa kau menutupi dadamu ? Apa ada sesuatu di dalam sana ? " ucap Siwon polos. Kibum semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya menutupi dada. Akhirnya, tawa Siwon pun lepas. Pria tampan itu tidak tahan melihat wajah lucu Kibum. Selalu saja seperti ini. Memang benar, ada sihir tersendiri pada diri Kibum yang membuat Siwon ketagihan. " Kau membuatku ingin melakukan ini, " mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi kiri Kibum. Pria yang lebih kecil tersentak, ingin bergerak tapi sudah dipastikan seluruh tubuhnya membatu.

Ya Tuhan, ini masih di dalam cafe dengan pengunjung yang juga masih ramai bila kau tidak lupa. Apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon ? Wajah itu semakin mendekat. Tidak ada yang bisa Kibum lakukan selain menatap kedua kelereng Siwon. " Kau... " Siwon mengusap pipi itu. Kibum segera menutup matanya. Apa pun yang akan dilakukan Siwon, Kibum sudah pasrah. Meski dia akan mempermalukan mereka berdua, bila Siwon akan menci—

 **Nyuttt!**

Kibum cepat membuka mata saat rasa nyeri membelai pipinya yang— Astaga! Jadi barusan itu Siwon mencu—

" Pipi mu itu memang sangat menggemaskan, Po. Pantas bila pria tadi tidak ingin membuat sesuatu yang lucu seperti ini menjadi tirus " kembali duduk di kursinya setelah mengusap bekas cubitannya. Tidak lupa tawa lepas yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Kibum.

Kibum kembali cemberut. Bayangkan saja tangan besar Siwon yang seperti kuli bangunan itu mencubit pipi kenyal Kibum yang seperti bayi. Dapat dibayangkan sampai mana rasa nyerinya –sampai ke ubun-ubun. Masih terus-terusan mengusap bekas cubitan Siwon. Rasanya sungguh sakit bila kau ingin tahu.

Dasar bodoh, kenapa tadi pakai menutup mata kalau tahu-tahunya akan dicubit seperti ini. Kibum merutuki sikap bodohnya barusan. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran bahwa Siwon akan menciumnya apalagi ditempat ramai seperti ini.

' Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Suka sekali mempermalukan diri sendiri ' Kibum merapal dalam hati. Kesal sekali rasanya. Sungguh, dia malu sekali sekarang. Hanya bisa menunduk saat merasakan Siwon sedang menatapnya dan masih tertawa. Tidak ada yang bisa Kibum pikirkan kecuali pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

Sudah bersiap-siap akan mengambil langkah dan bersembunyi –mungkin di dalam gudang dan menguncinya- kalau saja suara Siwon tidak menghentikannya.

" Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku mohon tolong maafkan aku. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum masih saja diam sejak selesai bekerja 30 menit yang lalu. Masih menunduk dengan Siwon yang terus meminta maaf di depannya. Memilih menatap sepasang sepatu sederhananya dari pada wajah Siwon yang sungguh, benar-benar sangat tampan sekali. Bahkan saat pria bermarga Choi itu mulai menggenggam tangannya —lagi.

Nah! Itu lah titik permasalahannya. Bukan karena Kibum masih marah atau menyimpan dendam pada Siwon tentang insiden penyubitan pipi chubby Kibum yang dikira akan menciumnya, —ngomong-ngomong Kibum tetap saja masih malu bila mengingat kejadian itu- tapi karena sejak kepergiannya dari cafe tadi pria itu terus saja menggenggam tangannya bahkan saat masih mengendarai motor.

" Hey, jadi kau benar-benar masih marah padaku ? " bahkan sekarang berani memegang dagu Kibum untuk membuat pria yang lebih pemdek menatapnya. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kiri Siwon yang masih setia dengan jari-jari Kibum. Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana kacaunya keadaan dalam diri Kibum dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini ? " Maafkan aku. "

" N-ne, " hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari dalam tenggorokan Kibum. Suaranya seperti tenggelam dalam euforia kegugupan yang diciptakan oleh kedua tangan Siwon yang memegang jemari dan juga dagunya.

" Apa masih sakit ? " sekali lagi mengusap dengan sangat perlahan, memastikan bahwa pipi Kibum memang sudah baik-baik saja.

Kibum menggeleng. Karena memang sudah sejak tadi pipinya baik-baik saja. Rasa nyeri dari tangan kuli Siwon juga sudah hilang. Sekarang yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja itu hati dan juga jantungnya. Keduanya berdetak diluar batas normal. Semoga saja terlalu lama di dekat Siwon tidak membuat Kibum memiliki penyakit jantung.

" Benar sudah tidak sakit ? " Kibum mengangguk dengan kikuk. Diibaratkan anggukan Kibum pun seperti tergagap. Sudah cukup, kegugupan Kibum hampir mencapai batas normalnya. Jangan sampai tiba-tiba dia pingsan karena terlalu lama dalam situasi seperti ini. " Maaf ya, aku hanya terlalu— "

Siwon memelankan suaranya. Mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan berbisik, bahkan angin harus berhenti sejenak bila ingin mendengarnya. " —menyukaimu ". Sekarang kedua tangannya menangkup pipi mulus Kibum.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada lagi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Siwon, hanya tubuhnya yang lebih mendekat pada Kibum. Menatap Kibum dengan segala rasa yang tumbuh dalam hatinya. Menyalurkan hangat perasaannya lewat sentuhan pada kedua pipi pria yang sudah membuatnya gila, di tengah malam yang diselimuti taburan bintang seperti kedua mata yang sedang ditatapnya.

Sedikit merendahkan wajah untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka, juga untuk menempatkan bibir tipisnya terhadap bibir tebal yang sejak tadi sudah masuk ke dalam tatapannya.

Kibum merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana hangatnya hembusan napas Siwon yang menerpa wajahnya. Tidak bisa ia bohongi bahwa tatapannya juga tertuju pada bibir Siwon yang terus bergerak mendekat. Udara disekitar mereka menjadi terasa hangat. Baru kali ini ia dalam situasi yang sangat intim dengan Siwon. Kibum tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak mau. Jujur dalam hatinya, ia sangat menginginkan bibir Siwon. Bibir Siwon yang menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Siwon yang mencium bibirnya. Bahkan bibir Siwon yang melumat bibirnya dalam gairah.

Kibum mulai menutup matanya saat Siwon menempelkan hidung mereka yang sama-sama bangir, juga saat Siwon sudah memeringkin sedikit kepalanya. Bersiap untuk merasakan bibir yang terlihat saat menggoda baginya.

Keduanya mati rasa. Tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain detak jantung keduanya yang sama-sama di atas normal, juga napas yang semakin memburu untuk segera merasa kenyalnya bibir masing-masing.

Bibir pucat Siwon sudah menempel pada bibir merah Kibum. Sudah menyentuh dan mendarat sempurna pada milik Kibum. Meski sudah mengira bahwa bibir Kibum itu halus dan kenyal, tapi tetap saja tersentak karena bibir itu lebih terasa sangat halus saat menyapa bibirnya.

Siwon sudah akan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk merasakan lebih bibir milik Kibum sebelum sesuatu mengganggunya.

The fucking shit sound from his phone! Meski sudah diubah pada mode getar, ternyata benda itu tetap mengeluarkan suara saat bergesekan dengan saku Siwon.

Reflek keduanya saling menjauhkan wajah mereka —khususnya Kibum, dengan gerakan canggung tentu saja. Saling memandang pada tempat lain asal bukan kedua mata pasangannya. Kibum kembali menunduk dengan tersenyum, terlihat sekali bahwa pria yang lebih muda merasa sangat malu sekarang. Lihat saja dari wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Sedangkan Siwon, dia mengutuk siapa saja yang telah merusak momen berharganya baru saja. Meskipun itu adalah—

Matanya melotot saat membaca nama ID yang tertera, lalu langsung menggeser tombol reject dan segera memasukkan kembali benda itu ke dalam saku.

Kibum yang melihat jadi bingung, " Siapa ? Kenapa tidak diangkat ? " kalau Kibum memang tidak salah, Siwon terlihat gelapan mendengar pertanyaannya. Bahkan pria tinggi itu harus melihat kesana kemari sebelum menjawab dengan suara kaku.

" Eh, eum... itu, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering mendapat telpon aneh, " wajah Kibum berubah khawatir, tapi Siwon dengan sayangnya mengusap lengan Kibum dan berkata untuk tidak perlu cemas. " Masuklah, langsung tidur ya kau pasti kelelahan. "

" Ne, hyung hati-hati di jalan " Siwon menggangguk. Sebenarnya tidak rela melepas Kibum begitu saja, juga Kibum yang tidak rela menurut begitu saja.

Kibum melangkah –meski berat- masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya. Tapi, dia berbalik lagi saat Siwon memanggilnya. Dengan tergesa, Siwon menghampiri Kibum dengan langkah besar tanpa suara dan kata dia langsung memegang sebelah kiri pipi Kibum dan mencium bibirnya dengan kilat. Kibum yang tersadar hanya bisa melotot. Pipinya sudah memerah dengan kerja jantung yang mungkin bisa didengar oleh Siwon. " Selamat malam, " senyuman Siwon sebagai pengantar langkah ringan Kibum. Bisa dipastikan bahwa malam ini dia akan begadang. Sudah jelas karena apa.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, sejujurnya Kibum masih kepikiran tentang telpon yang ditolak Siwon tadi. Alih-alih telpon dari orang iseng, tapi Kibum sempat melihat beberapa huruf yang tersusun menjadi sebuah nama hanya saja gerakan kilat Siwon saat menutupnya membuat Kibum blur.

Tapi, rasa penarasan itu tertutup oleh "ucapan selamat malam" yang spesial dari Siwon. Saat mengingat kejadian yang membuat kedua bola matanya loncat, Kibum terus tersenyum. Masih menyentuh bibirnya karena Kibum merasa jejak bibir Siwon masih tertinggal disana dan akan terus disana meski sudah 15 menit yang lalu. Merasa ke nirwana, Kibum sampai harus menghembuskan napas berkali-kali untuk membuatnya kembali menapak di bumi.

That's the beautiful romantic good night greeting that Kibum ever had.

 **-ooo-**

Ditempat lain, akhirnya Siwon menjawab panggilan ponselnya karena sejak tadi benda itu tidak mau diam. Sedikit mengambil napas dan berusaha bersuara normal.

" Ne, chagiya . . . . . "

Setelahnya terdengar permintaan maaf Siwon serta penjelasan kenapa tidak menerima telpon sejak tadi pagi. Dan ucapan selamat malam sebagai penutup obrolan mereka.

 _" Saranghae. "_

" Tidurlah. Selamat malam, Stella. Mimpi yang indah. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continue**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah nyempetin baca juga kasih review, ada yang kasih saran buat ngasih konflik dikit. Iya, ini masih dalam proses pengerjaan...dan chapter ini awalnya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku mulai di hinggapi rasa malas buat nerusin ini cobaaa, sebenernya ini masih layak update gak sih ? tolong sarannya lagi yaa, soalnya bingung mau dibawa kemana ff ini...hehehe**

 **The last word. Thank you for your review in preview chapter guys, semoga masih mau nulis secercah komentar buat saya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Preview Chapter~**

* * *

Ditempat lain, akhirnya Siwon menjawab panggilan ponselnya karena sejak tadi benda itu tidak mau diam. Sedikit mengambil napas dan berusaha bersuara normal.

" Ne, chagiya . . . . . "

Setelahnya terdengar permintaan maaf Siwon serta penjelasan kenapa tidak menerima telpon sejak tadi pagi. Dan ucapan selamat malam sebagai penutup obrolan mereka.

 _" Saranghae. "_

" Tidurlah. Selamat malam, Stella. Mimpi yang indah. "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vanilla**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon and others**

 **Disclaimer: Just the story belongs to me. The cast(s) belong to God, their self and their parents.**

 **Warning: Typo(s). YAOI! OOC. Cerita Pasaran. Alur berantakan. Bisa cepet bisa lambat mirip jalanan macet. SiBum couple mutlak. Summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Siwon sangat membenci seorang pecundang, pengecut dan seseorang yang dengan mudah menyakiti orang lain. Apalagi menyakiti seseorang yang memiliki cinta dan kasih sayang. Ia sangat mengutuk orang yang suka membuat perasaan orang lain hancur. Siwon membenci orang seperti itu.

Dan sekarang, Siwon akan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Membenci dirinya karena menjadi pecundang, membenci dirinya karena telah bersikap pengecut dan membenci dirinya-

-yang akan menyakiti dua hati yang ia sayangi.

 _~Ne, beristirahatlah jangan lupa minum obat. Oppa akan menemuimu nanti. Cepat sembuh sayang.~_

Satu pesan telah sukses terkirim. Satu senyum miris juga telah terukir dibibir tipis Siwon. Jarinya kembali di atas ponsel, mengetik sesuatu untuk balasan lain yang sebelumnya ia terima.

 _~Tidurlah, Po. Jangan sering begadang, aku tak mau pipi chubbymu menjadi tirus. Ingat, bahwa banyak yang menyukainya. Termasuk aku. Jadi, tidurlah sekarang. Selamat malam cantik, bertemu di mimpi ya.~_

Sebuah pesan lain juga telah sukses terkirim pada nomor yang berbeda dari yang pertama. Setelah sebelumnya senyum kecil ia berikan setelah pesan kedua selesai diketik dan terkirim, sekarang senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum mengejek -untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon seorang pecundang.

Siwon memang pengecut.

Siwon menyakiti keduanya.

Dan ia membenci dirinya karena itu.

Siwon menyayangi keduanya, ia mengkhawatirkan mereka. Sesorang yang sudah lama yang berada disisnya dan seorang baru yang memberi warna berbeda pada hidupnya.

Stella Kim dan Kim Kibum.

Siwon mengeram frustasi, melampiaskan pada tarikan yang ia lakukan pada rambut hitamnya. Bahkan nama marga mereka pun sama. Merasa jahat. Merasa serakah. Tak ingin melepas salah satunya, tapi juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyakiti salah satunya saat berniat memiliki keduanya. Terlalu egois. Siwon tahu itu. Terlalu sulit untuk memilih.

Suasana sepi seorang diri di kamar menambah beban pada pundak Siwon. Kamarnya benar-benar sunyi, hanya terdengar suara dari pendingin ruangan serta napas yang diambil dalam dan dikeluarkan secara berat oleh Siwon. Kamar itu seakan menelannya dalam kekalutan pikirannya sendiri. Menyembunyikan tubuh frustasi Siwon dalam gelapnya langit malam diluar sana.

Memandang nanar pada ponsel biru yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tatapannya tajam menusuk pada benda kotak yang tak bersalah tersebut. Seakan telah melakukan kejahatan bersama ponsel itu. Siwon tidak ingin menyakiti keduanya. Ia tak mau. Hanya itu yang memenuhi kepalanya sekarang.

Memutuskan untuk berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuh dengan selimut, setelah berperang dengan batinnya -dan masih tidak menemukan sesuatu sebagai solusi. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat berharap angin dingin dari AC di kamarnya dapat membuat matanya pedih dan akhirnya mengantuk.

5 menit- berusaha.

10 menit- masih bertahan.

20 menit- CUKUP SUDAH! Siwon sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi.

Berguling ke kanan dan kiri tidak membantu sama sekali, yang ada dia menjadi tambah pusing. Akhirnya, menyibak selimut dengan gerakan kasar. Duduk sebentar di kepala ranjang sebelum melangkah keluar. Menghidupkan televisi meski tak tahu ingin menonton apa. Hanya tidak betah dengan suasana sepi, setidaknya suara berisik dari benda berlayar tersebut sedikit membantunya.

"-Won. Siwon!" Siwon tersentak. Tepukan dipundaknya tidak bisa dikatakan pelan -sakit sekali. Ia mendapatkan tatapan bingung -sekaligus khawatir dari Hankyung. Ah, sudah pulang rupanya. Sedetik kemudian Siwon merasa lega, setidaknya dia sudah tidak sendirian di rumah ini. "Kau kenapa? Aku pulang kau diam saja bahkan saat ku panggil juga tidak dengar" menyamankan duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Tidak ada, hyung. Hanya rumah ini terlalu sepi saja" mengalihkan pandangan pada acara yang sejak tadi dianggurkannya.

Hankyung masih betah pada posisinya -memperhatikan Siwon. Sedikit bingung dengan perkataan adik kecilnya itu, bukankah biasanya juga begini tapi kenapa sekarang jadi merasa sepi. "Kau belum makan ya?" pertanyaannya terlontar setelah melihat meja makan yang masih kosong serta bak cuci piring yang juga kering.

Siwon masih diam. Mencoba tetap fokus pada acara TV di depannya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Ini makanlah," meletakkan sebungkus tteokbokki di atas meja.

"Hyung sudah makan?" Siwon ingin memastikan, karena Hankyung hanya membawa satu porsi.

Yang lebih tua mengangguk. "Sebelum mengantar Heechul pulang, dia bilang ingin makan kue beras dulu. Jadi, ya kita makan di luar. Makanlah, setidaknya jangan biarkan perutmu kosong." inilah yang membuat Siwon menyayangi Hankyung. Karena pria keturunan china itu sering memperlakukan Siwon layaknya adik sendiri. Selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Hankyung melihat cara makan Siwon yang terlalu pelan. Terlihat malas-malasan untuk ukuran orang yang belum makan malam. Ingin bertanya tapi bingung, takut malah menambah pusing kepala Siwon. "Bagaimana keadaan Stella? Sudah baikan?" akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya perihal kondisi kekasih Siwon tersebut. Memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat dipermasalahkan pria yang lebih muda.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Siwon malah menaruh kembali tteokbokki yang telah tersumpit. Hankyung jadi tersentak -takut bila salah mengangkat topik. "Dia bilang sudah lebih baik dari kemarin" menjawab tanpa menatap Hankyung, memilih sibuk untuk mengaduk kuah kental makanannya. "Besok aku akan mengunjunginya," setelah itu diam. Bahkan sekarang benar-benar mengabaikan tteokbokki pemberian Hankyung.

Hankyung pikir kalimat terakhir Siwon bukan permintaan ijin apalagi pertanyaan, jadi dia juga ikut diam -tidak tahu juga ingin menanggapi apa. Hankyung juga yakin bahwa dia memang salah mengangkat topik.

Tapi juga tidak berniat untuk mengganti topik lain. "Dia sudah lebih baik, besok juga kau akan menemuinya. Lalu kenapa wajahmu masih seperti itu?"

Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa kemungkinan penyebab wajah frustasi Siwon yang terpikir oleh Hankyung. Bahkan ada satu kemungkinan besar yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia menahannya, ingin Siwon yang membukanya lebih dulu.

"Aku..." Siwon menggantung kalimat lirihnya. Hankyung menunggu.

Jeda lama sebelum Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku menyayangi Stella" setelah itu berhenti. Terlalu lama untuk dikatan jeda, terlalu menggantung untuk dijadikan kalimat akhir. Pendeknya, kalimat Siwon terdengar ambigu dan dia terlalu lama untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja, kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih sudah satu tahun lebih." Hankyung tidak yakin dengan tanggapannya, tapi memang hanya itu yang terlintas.

"Aku menyayangi Stella, hyung" Siwon mengulang kalimatnya kemudian mengambil napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi sekarang, aku juga menyayangi orang lain. Aku menyayangi orang itu seperti aku menyayangi Stella, mungkin lebih" Siwon terdengar ragu pada dua kata terakhirnya, tapi terlihat yakin disaat yang bersamaan.

Jujur, meskipun tidak tepat tapi Hankyung memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Siwon. Tapi, tetap saja itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Siwon akan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kim Kibum-"

"Siwon-ah!" Hankyung sengaja berbicara tepat saat Siwon akan membuka mulutnya. Seperti sudah mengira kata apa yang terucap dari bibir tipis itu. Entah apa tujuannya, hanya berusaha mencoba untuk melarang Siwon mengucapkannya. "Siwon, kau-"

"Aku menyayanginya, hyung. Aku juga menyayangi Kibum."

Telak. Hankyung memilih berhenti saat Siwon memotong ucapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Seakan menegaskan bahwa dia juga menyayangi Kibum. Menyayangi junior mereka yang dulu sering Siwon goda karena pria itu sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby dan tubuh mungilnya.

Tapi sekarang, orang yang bernama Kim Kibum itu telah bersarang dalam pikiran Siwon. Menggeser kedudukan Stella yang satu-satunya di hati Siwon. Memaksa Siwon membagi hati untuknya.

Kim Kibum.

Sekarang bukan hanya seorang junior biasa bagi Siwon. Pria pertama yang dapat mengambil alih dunianya. Pria pertama yang membuat Siwon bertekuk lutut padanya. Pria pertama yang membuat Siwon frustasi seperti ini.

Kim Kibum.

Pria pertama yang mendapat tempat spesial di hati dan pikiran Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, aku tahu ini sangat membingungkan" Hankyung yang biasanya bijaksana dan berwibawa terlihat bingung harus memberi saran seperti apa. Dia tidak berani memberikan nasehat yang sembarangan untuk adiknya ini. "Pikirkan baik-baik tentang hatimu. Apa kau benar-benar menyayangi Kibum seperti kau menyayangi Stella atau itu hanya perasaan senang yang berlebih saat kau menggodanya." Hankyung tidak ingin Siwon menyalahartikan tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Bagi Siwon -yang belum pernah tertarik dengan seorang pria sampai seperti ini sebelumnya- mungkin ini terlalu meragukan tapi juga jelas disaat yang bersamaan. Perasaannya terhadap Kibum harus diperjelas lebih dulu. Tidak boleh abu-abu. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah euforia yang berlebih saat melihat pipi chubby itu memerah -karena itulah yang disukai Siwon dari Kibum. Mungkin kesenangan itu sedikit menggeser letak hubungan Siwon yang tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari karena Stella masih pelajar SMA.

"Hyung..." Siwon memanggil. Meminta bantuan kepada Hankyung lewat tatapan matanya. "Aku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. Aku..."

Hankyung memegang lengan Siwon saat pria itu tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Siwon-ah, sebelum kau bertindak terlalu jauh pada Kibum pikirkan dulu semuanya. Hatimu, perasaan Stella juga perasaan Kibum sendiri. Meskipun tidak menjamin untuk tidak akan menyakiti keduanya -karena itu tidak mungkin- setidaknya kau tidak terlalu dalam membuat luka yang akan sulit disembuhkan."

"Jadi aku hanya harus berpikir?!" Siwon bertanya seakan sanksi akan mendapatkan jawaban hanya dengan memikirkannya. Ini bukan matematika yang memang sudah jelas jawabannya. Ini lebih rumit. Bahkan belum tentu mendapat jawaban setelah berpikir lama. Karena hati tidak ada ilmu pastinya.

Hanykyung menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Kau juga harus merenungkannya. Pikirkan jalan yang terbaik untuk semua, karena ini belum terlalu jauh. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat!" Siwon mempersiapkan diri. "Stella masih terlalu muda, dia hanya seorang murid SMA. Sedangkan Kibum..." Hankyung jeda sejenak, ingin melihat ekspresi Siwon saat mendengar nama itu. "Kibum hanya seorang pria yang terlalu polos."

Siwon mengulang kalimat Hankyung diotaknya, merapalnya menjadi mantra. _'Stella hanya anak SMA, sedangkan Kibum...dia orang yang sangat polos'_ kesimpulan dari kedua kaimat Hankyung itu adalah, mereka berdua -Kibum dan Stella- tidak boleh disakiti karena mereka masih lugu.

"Sebaiknya sekarang makan dulu. Kau juga perlu tenaga untuk memikirkannya. Jangan sampai badan kekarmu ini menjadi tulang, heum!" ucap Hankyung terkekeh. Mencoba bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. "Setelah itu cepat tidur, jangan sampai besok pagi ada lingkaran panda dimatamu. Aku masuk dulu ya."

Siwon berkata, "Terima kasih" setelah sebelumnya tersenyum membalas candaan Hankyung.

 **-ooo-**

Saat di dalam kamar, Siwon kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Kembali mencoba merapatkan mata. Kali ini lebih tenang. Tidak benar-benar tidur hanya mencoba untuk kembali tertidur. Meski tertutup, tapi kedua bola mata Siwon bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

Tiba-tiba kenangannya bersama Stella berputar. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu -pada jaman SMP. Disana Stella benar-benar lucu, gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria. Siwon selaku angkatan terakhir disana sampai heran, bagaimana seorang gadis bisa sebahagia itu hanya dengan melihat bangunan sekolah dan teman-teman barunya.

 _"Aku baru datang ke Korea seminggu yang lalu. Disini benar-benar berbeda dengan di L.A."_

Hanya perkenalan biasa, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Gadis itu terlampau hiperaktive untuk ukuran warga baru di Korea. Selama satu tahun sisa Siwon di SMP, Stella selalu berada di dekatnya. Melihat Siwon latihan basket. Ada saat Siwon sedang makan siang bersama teman-teman. Bahkan hadir menemani saat Siwon sedang dihukum -dimana sifat nakal Siwon yang sedang kambuh. Gadis itu selalu ada dimana pun Siwon ada. Seperti bayangan yang selalu mengikuti ditambah senyum bahagia saat Siwon menatapnya.

 _"Mungkin dia menyukaimu."_ Komentar beberapa teman Siwon melihat kelakuan Stella. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menampik kesimpulan teman-temannya. Meski sebenarnya dia juga merasakan itu -perasaan Stella terhadapnya- tapi tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing.

Barulah saat dia berada di angkatan terakhir SMA dan menjadi senior yang menangani murid baru dia kembali melihat Stella -dibarisan para murid baru. Siwon tersentak saat gadis itu melambai padanya dengan senyum khas miliknya.

Dan hari-hari Siwon yang selalu ada Stella saat di SMP terulang kembali di tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

 _"Lihatlah, kekasihmu datang lagi" canda seorang teman Siwon saat melihat Stella berjalan dengan membawa minuman menghampiri mereka._

Gadis itu akan selalu datang untuk sekedar memberikan minuman dingin atau handuk saat Siwon sedang main basket. Dan keadaan itu akan selalu menjadi bahan candaan bagi teman-teman Siwon yang lain. Tapi Siwon selalu menganggap Stella hanya sebagai junior yang baik dan lucu. Tidak lebih.

Hingga pada suatu sore, saat Siwon selesai latihan basket dia melihat Stella berdiri di koridor sekolah. Menautkan kedua tangannya dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya. Sekolah sudah sepi karena jam pulang memang sudah 3 jam yang lalu. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sendirian disana?

 _"Oppa, aku menyukaimu sejak kita di SMP dulu. Waktu itu aku tidak berani mengatakan apapun hanya mengikutimu seperti anak bebek pada induknya. Bahkan aku mengikutimu sampai ke sekolah ini dan perasaan itu terus tumbuh bahkan bila aku tidak ingin menyiraminya." Stella mengulurkan sekotak coklat. "Maukah oppa menerima ini dan menjadi pacarku?" dia benar-benar tertunduk dalam setelahnya._

 _Siwon hanya melongo mendengarnya, benar-benar seorang anak kecil yang lucu. Tidak menyangka Stella akan melakukan hal seberani ini, karena Siwon pikir seorang wanita tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu pada pria. Tapi Stella melakukannya, dia berani jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri._

 _Dengan santai, Siwon mengambil coklat ditangan Stella membuat gadis itu melotot dan menatapnya. "Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga menyukai coklat" hanya itu. Hanya itu jawaban Siwon ditambah senyum mengayomi seorang kakak kepada adiknya._

Siwon kembali mengingat senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah Stella. Senyum canggung atau wajah malu-malu yang sempat ia prediksi setelah acara "menembak" itu tidak terlihat dari wajah gadis itu. Sebaliknya, dia benar-benar bersikap biasa hanya lebih bahagia dan lebih memperhatikan Siwon. Bukankah seorang gadis harus melalui fase itu? Fase dimana dia canggung dan gugup setelah penerimaan pengakuan cinta. Kenapa Stella tidak?

"Sebenarnya saat itu, aku hanya menerimamu. Menerima pemberian coklatmu. Iya, saat itu." Siwon bermonolog sendiri. Tidak pernah ada perasaan seperti jantung yang berdegup kencang atau salah tingkah yang membuat Siwon hampir gila saat bersama Stella. Tidak ada perasaan sejenis itu pada diri Siwon. Saat itu.

Dan saat itu juga, Siwon hanya menghargai keberanian Stella atas perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Siwon beralih pada "Monster kecil merahnya". Ah, bahkan hanya mengingat julukan itu sudah dapat memunculkan senyum di wajah Siwon. Bagaimana warna merah yang mulai terlihat di pipi chubbynya kemudian menjalar ke seluruh wajah tembam itu -karena godaan Siwon.

Awal mereka bertemu saat dia terlambat mengikuti ospek. Dasar tidak disiplin, ck. Seharusnya siswa seperti itu harus mendapat hukuman, tapi Siwon tidak rela saat Heechul ingin membawanya. Bahkan Siwon masih ingat bagaimana dengan cepatnya dia menyembunyikan "monster" itu dibelakang punggungnya. Mencoba untuk melindunginya.

Kemudian dia mengingat bagaimana pengakuan tidak langsung "monster kecil" itu saat dia mabuk. Sekali lagi membuat lesung pipi Siwon terlihat -dia tersenyum. "Monster" itu sungguh menggemaskan dengan wajah merah efek soju. Siwon sangat menyesal karena saat itu tidak sempat mengambil fotonya.

Dan ingatan terakhir mengulang saat ia mencium bibir tebal milik "monster merahnya". Bibir itu, bibir itu sangat halus dan manis. Sama persis seperti rasa susu vanila yang pernah diminumnya. Sekarang ada rasa rindu untuk sebentar saja melihatnya. Kecupan singkat itu membawa memori indah yang akan sulit Siwon lupakan.

Dan perasaan seperti jantung yang berdegup kencang terasa saat Siwon akan menempelkan bibir mereka, bahkan saat bibir tipisnya dan bibir penuh itu telah menempel sempurna degup jantung Siwon seakan menggila. Semua yang berada disekitarnya menjadi abu-abu, yang berwarna hanya-

-Dirinya dan Kibum.

Apakah hal seperti itu masih bisa dikatakan dengan "hanya rasa senang yang berlebih?". Lalu, apakah sekarang Siwon sudah merubah orientasinya? Apakah "monster kecil merah" itu benar-benar menggeser posisi gadis cantik yang sejak dulu telah menjadi kekasihnya?

Siwon mengambil foto kecil yang dibingkai di atas nakasnya, mengusap selembar foto yang diambil pada waktu hari kelulusannya. Foto saat dia mencium pipi Stella. Benarkah perasaan "hanya menerima coklat" saat itu masih tetap seperti itu, atau sudah berkembang menjadi suatu perasaan yang lain?

"Aku menyayangimu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continue**

Terima kasih ya buat semua kritik dan sarannya buat chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Alhamdulilah review nya lebih meningkat dari sebelumnya, semoga di chapter ini lebih memuaskan meskipun cerita agak gak menyenangkan dan katanya sampe bikin kalian kesel sendiri, hehehe...sebenernya sih seneng kalo sampe bikin kalian semua ikut terbawa ceritanya, tapi maaf deh kalo keselnya sampe ke ubun-ubun. gak niat gtu kok, ciyuss deh :D

Udah mulai sibuk sama kuliah, semoga update nya masih bisa lancar, semoga idenya gak ilang kemana-kemana dan gak kena wabah WB..lol

Maaf ya yang gak suka Stella dimasukin jadi orang ketiganya SiBum, tapi aku masih mending dia sih daripada yang lain, hahaha..hmm, ini gak ada yang protes kan kalo aku gak bales review kalian satu-satu? Kalo semisal ada yang pgn aku bales bilang aja yaa, itu pun kalo ada yang mau sih..hahaha

Tapi satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu kalo aku selalu baca review kalian satu per satu dan berulang-ulang, setiap saat dan setiap menit soalnya bikin ketawa sendiri dan nambah semangat. Jadi, aku masih tetep dan selalu minta feedback dari kalian ya. Jangan bosen-bosen kasih komentar, kritik kalo emang ada yang ngeganjel. Wookieehhh?

Thanks for all you guys, my friendss..kecup basah dari kasurnya SiBum :*


	7. Chapter 7

**~Preview Chapter~**

* * *

Dan ingatan terakhir mengulang saat ia mencium bibir tebal milik "monster merahnya". Bibir itu, bibir itu sangat halus dan manis. Sama persis seperti rasa susu vanila yang pernah diminumnya. Sekarang ada rasa rindu untuk sebentar saja melihatnya. Kecupan singkat itu membawa memori indah yang akan sulit Siwon lupakan.

Dan perasaan seperti jantung yang berdegup kencang terasa saat Siwon akan menempelkan bibir mereka, bahkan saat bibir tipisnya dan bibir penuh itu telah menempel sempurna degup jantung Siwon seakan menggila. Semua yang berada disekitarnya menjadi abu-abu, yang berwarna hanya-

-Dirinya dan Kibum.

Apakah hal seperti itu masih bisa dikatakan dengan "hanya rasa senang yang berlebih?". Lalu, apakah sekarang Siwon sudah merubah orientasinya? Apakah "monster kecil merah" itu benar-benar menggeser posisi gadis cantik yang sejak dulu telah menjadi kekasihnya?

Siwon mengambil foto kecil yang dibingkai di atas nakasnya, mengusap selembar foto yang diambil pada waktu hari kelulusannya. Foto saat dia mencium pipi Stella. Benarkah perasaan "hanya menerima coklat" saat itu masih tetap seperti itu, atau sudah berkembang menjadi suatu perasaan yang lain?

"Aku menyayangimu..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vanilla**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon and others**

 **Disclaimer: Just the story belongs to me. The cast(s) belong to God, their self and their parents.**

 **Warning: Typo(s). YAOI! OOC. Cerita Pasaran. Alur berantakan. Bisa cepet bisa lambat mirip jalanan macet. SiBum couple mutlak. Summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Hankyung mendapati Siwon sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi saat keluar kamar -ingin membuat sarapan. Ia mengerjap untuk menyadarkan diri, kemudian melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah, "Kau ada kuliah pagi?" ucapnya datar, seakan belum ada ditempat. Melupakan kalimat yang seharusnya berupa sapaan bukan pertanyaan. Siwon memandang sekilas untuk menggeleng. "Apa latihan basket diganti pagi?" Hankyung kembali bertanya dengan datar -seakan belum sadar sepenuhnya- dan mendapat sebuah gelengan kedua dari Siwon. "Apa hari ini ada survei?" mengingat tugas kuliah Siwon yang mengharuskan pergi ke lapangan.

Lagi, Siwon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung. "Aku hari ini kosong, hyung. Oh ya, aku sudah membuatkan susu untukmu" ucapnya santai sambil meminum susu buatannya juga menggeser segelas susu laiin ke arah Hankyung.

Tentu saja kalimat barusan menambah kerut dikening Hankyung -bingung sekaligus heran. Tatapan serta semua pertanyaan Hankyung tadi dapat menggambarkan betapa ia tidak percaya melihat seorang Choi Siwon bangun sepagi ini dan telah berpakaian rapi, jangan lupakan sarapan pagi yang telah ia buat meski hanya dua gelas susu -karena Siwon memang bodoh dalam hal memasak.

Siwon yang walau ada atau tidaknya jam kuliah pagi tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kasur empuk serta selimut tebalnya sebelum Hankyung memasuki kamarnya dan harus menarik selimut tebal itu atau membawakan segayung air untuk disiramkan ke wajah Siwon, atau lebih parahnya Hankyung harus berubah menjadi nenek-nenek tua dengan mulut panjangnya -cerewet- memberikan ceramah pagi hanya untuk membangunkan Siwon. Sekarang tanpa melakukan pekerjaan yang -menurut Hankyung- sangat tidak keren itu, ia telah melihat Siwon beserta tampang gantengnya sibuk dengan dua gelas susu di dapur.

Is Siwon Kidding him?!

Ingin bertanya, apa Siwon tidak tidur semalaman hingga bisa bangun sepagi ini atau anak itu mendapat mimpi yang sangat buruk hingga tidak ingin tidur kembali atau... hal-hal negatif lain yang melintas di otak dewasa Hankyung. Tapi melihat wajah Siwon terutama matanya yang baik-baik saja tanpa ada goresan hitam membuat Hankyung yakin adiknya itu mendapat jam tidurnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bangun sepagi ini dengan pakaian serapi itu?" mungkin tetdengar sedikit jahat, tapi Hankyung memang terkejut dan tidak sadar dengan kalimat pertanyaannya yang terdengar ketus.

Tapi Siwon malah tertawa, entah apa yang lucu menurutnya. Mungkin karena tidak melihat "sosok Hankyung yang menjadi nenek tua" di pagi hari, setidaknya telinganya tidak akan penuh dengan omelan Hankyung seperti biasa. Bangga dengan dirinya sensiri karena bisa bangun pagi.

Tanpa menatap Hankyung, Siwon menjawab. "Aku akan ke rumah Stella. Ingin mengantar dia sekolah."

Rasa terkejut Hankyung atas ke-bangun-an Siwon yang sangat pagi sekali ini seketika menghilang, berubah menjadi serius. "Kau sudah memutuskannya?" mengambil tempat di samping Siwon. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Siwon berbalik menatap sang kakak, "Belum. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dulu, dan aku akan memulainya dari Stella." Siwon menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum, memberitahu bahwa semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Tidak suka dengan wajah khawatir Hankyung yang terlihat berlebihan. "Lagi pula dia mengancam tidak akan berangkat sekolah dengan alasan belum sembuh kalau aku tidak mengantarnya," kekeh Siwon mengingat pesan terakhir kekasihnya tersebut. Sungguh kekanakan yang lucu.

Siwon berjalan ke arah tempat cuci piring untuk meletakkan gelas kosongnya. Hankyung ikut mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti Siwon, "Berangkat jam berapa?".

Siwon melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Sekarang."

"Tidak sarapan dulu?".

"Tidak perlu terima kasih, kalau sempat aku ingin sarapan sekalian dengan Stella" Siwon berjalan melewati Hankyung menuju kamarnya. Kemudian dia keluar dengan jaket hitam kebanggaannya. "Sebaiknya tidak usah masak, ajak saja nenek sihirmu untuk sarapan bersama juga" Hankyung melotot mendengar sebutan yang dimaksud Siwon adalah untuk kekasihnya -Heechul. Tapi Siwon hanya tertawa dengan mengangkat V sign dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku berangkat dulu ya, hyung."

"Ne! Hati-hati dijalan!" teriakan Hankyung mengiri langkah Siwon keluar dari rumah.

Tersenyum sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, membatalkan niat yang sebelumnya ingin memasak nasi goreng beijing yang sering dibangga-banggakan oleh Heechul. Minum setengah susu yang telah susah payah dibuatkan oleh Siwon. "Jarang-jarang anak itu bisa bangun pagi sampai membuat susu" tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan buruk Siwon lalu melangkah ke kamarnya.

Setelah di dalam kamar, Hankyung mengambil ponsel yang di atas nakas kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku untuk dibawanya ke kampus. Terdengar suara Hankyung yang sedang menelpon seseorang dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi sarapan bersama.

"Ne chagiya. Bersiap-siaplah, aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Iya, aku akan kesana 30 menit lagi. Tunggu aku ya. Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"-hei, chagiya!"

Kibum tersentak. Merasakan dingin di pipi kanannya. Setalah sadar siapa yang berada di sebelahnya dia melotot tajam serta memukul lengan orang itu. Tapi yang dipukul malah tertawa. "Ya! Berhenti mengagetkanku".

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, Kibummie. Kau saja yang sibuk melamun melihat nasi gorengmu sendiri" bela pria disebelah Kibum. "Narsis sekali sih kalau nasi goreng itu akan enak" cibirmya menggoda masakan Kibum.

"Ya, tentu saja ini pasti enak karena aku khusus membuatnya untuk-" Kibum memotong perkataannya saat melihat pasangan HanChul berjalan di koridor dengan Heechul yang -seperti biasa- menggelayut manja di lengan Hankyung. "Tunggu sebentar ya Jonghyun" mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru miliknya kemudian berlari untuk menghampiri seniornya tadi.

Sedangkah Jonghyun hanya memandang datar punggung kecil Kibum yang menjauh, kemudian membuka cola dingin yang sebelumnya telah ia tempelkan ke pipi chubby -kesukaannya- milik Kibum.

Kibum membungkuk sebagai hormat serta ucapan selamat pagi sebelum memulai pertanyaannya, "Apa hyung berangkat sendiri?".

"Ya! Snow White, apa kau tidak melihat ada cinderella cantik disebelahnya?" sungut Heechul merasa tidak dianggap. Sedikit mendekat ke arah Kibum untuk memperlihatkan diri. Meski Kibum tadi tidak menyebut nama, tapi Heechul yakin pertanyaan yang diajukan "Putri Kurcaci" itu untuk kekasihnya melihat posisi Kibum yang leboh condong ke Hankyung.

Kibum jadi tersenyum kikuk, merasa tidak enak karena pertanyaannya. "Maaf hyung, bukan begitu maksudku. Kan biasanya Hankyung hyung berangkat bersama Siwon hyung" sekarang beralih menatap Heechul agar pria cantik itu tidak tersinggung lagi.

"Tapi hari ini Hankyung berangkat bersamaku, iya kan sayang?".

Hankyung tersenyum dan membelai pipi Heechul. Kemudian beralih menatap Kibum, "Kau mencari Siwon?".

"Iya, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif, Siwon hyung dimana?"

Sepasang kekasih itu saling pandang sebelum menjawab, mencoba berdiskusi lewat tatapan mereka. Dengan sedikit ragu mereka kembali memandang Kibum yang sekarang sedang menunggu jawaban.

"Siwon tidak ada kelas hari ini, jadi dia tidak ke kampus" akhirnya Hankyung yang menjawab.

Raut kecewa langsung terlihat dari wajah Kibum. Sinar cerah dari sepasang kelerengnya menjadi redup mendengar jawaban Hankyung. Reflek ia mengeratkan geganggamannya pada kotak bekal yang berisi nasi goreng yang ia buat khusus untuk Siwon.

Hankyung dan Heechul menyadarinya. Kibum sungguh sangat mudah terbaca, karena pria mungil itu langsung menunduk setelahnya.

Heechul mengambil langkah untuk semakin mendekat, mengusap lengan yang lebih muda sebelum berucap. "Sebenarnya Siwon ingin ke kampus tadi, tapi ada urusan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa memberikan ini untuknya, eoh?" menyentuh bekal lewat punggung tangan Kibum.

Heechul tersenyum, membuat Kibum sedikit merasa baikan. Tidak menyesal harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya hanya untuk membuat sarapan yang sederhana ini, hanya saja membayangkan seharian nanti ia tidak akan melihat wajah Siwon membuat Kibum menjadi -sedikit- tidak bersemangat.

 **-ooo-**

"Chagiya!" Kibum kembali tersentak mendapat tepukan dipundaknya. "Kau melamun lagi, sengaja ya ingin mengacuhkanku" Jonghyun membuat ekspresinya menjadi sedih. Hanya pura-pura sebenarnya, untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kibum. Asal tahu saja, sejak sampai di kampus tadi Kibum selalu mengacuhkannya. Kalau yang tadi dia trrsenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi nasi goreng biatannya, kalau sekarang tanpa ekspresi menatap ke dapan.

Tapi setelah melihat wajah Jonghyun, Kibum mejadi mengangkat bibirnya -tetsenyum. "Sudah makan saja sana, apa tidak cukup nasi goreng itu untuk membuat mulutmu diam?".

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun, mengangkat sendoknya. Mengarahkan sesendok nasi itu ke wajah Kibum, "Kibummie, aa..aaa...aaaa..."

"Aku tidak mau Jonghyun-ah, kau makanlah sendiri."

"Aa...aaa...aaaaaa..."

"Jonghyun-ah..."

"Aaaa...aaaaaaaa" semakin menyodorkan sendok itu dan membuat ekspresi cepat-makan-karena-tanganku-pegal.

Akhirnya Kibum mengalah, membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari pria keras kepala itu.

"Aigoo, manis sekali uri Kibummie. Lihatlah, pipimu semakin bulat saja" Jonghyun tertawa dan mencubit pelan pipi Kibum. Tentu saja Kibum melotot, tapi tak lama dia ikit tertawa melihat tawa sahabatnya itu yang begitu lepas. "Lagipula aku tidak mau sakit sendiri kalau-kalau nasi ini ada racunnya" tambahnya lagi dan dengan santai menyuapkan sesondok lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Plakk!

"Uhukk...uhukkk."

"Rasakan itu! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

Dengan penuh tenaga Kibum mengeplakkan tangannya pada punggung Jonghyun, membuat laki-laki itu tersedak. Bagaimana bisa dia mencurigai masakan Kibum sedangkan dirinya sendiri makan dengan lahapnya, melebihi orang yang bahkan tidak makan tiga hari. Terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya mengingat disekitar mereka tidak ada air minum.

Kembali Kibum tertawa saat Jonghyun lari terbirit dengan diselingi batuk untuk membeli air, karena Kibum menolak untuk melakukannya.

Setelah mendapatkan air minumnya, Jonghyun kembali makan dengan tenang dan sesekali juga menyuapi Kibum. Mereka berbagi nasi goreng buatan Kibum berdua juga dengan sendoknya.

'Manis~' suapam terakhir Jonghyun pada mulutnya.

"Kau ini, tafi bilang takut ada racunnya tahu-tahu kotak itu sudah beraih tanpa harus dicuci lagi." Kibum berdecak melihat kotak biru dalam dekapan Jonghyun. Pria yang lebih tinggi hanya memberikan cengiran kekanakannya.

"Kibummie..."

"Hmm?" sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas dengan lengan Jonghyun yang melingkar dileher Kibum.

"Lain kali kau bisa membuatkanku bibimbab, aku sedang ingin memakannya atau...hmm, kalau tidak mai repot kimbab juga tidak apa."

"Yaakk! Dasar kau ya, benar-benar!"

"Yaakk...yaakkk...Kibummie berhenti" Jonghyun berlari untuk menghindari Kibum yang dengan brutal mencoba mencubit pinggangnya juga menggelitiki bagian sensitivenya itu.

"Tidak mau, dasar kau ya..Yaakkk! Berhenti kau jelek!" teriak Kibum saat Jonghyun berlari lebih cepat dan meninggalkannya.

Jonghyun itu meski terkadang -sangat- menyebalkan, tapi anak itu selalu ada. Menemani Kibum diwaktu yang selalu tepat. Bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Kibum duduk sendiri meski Kibum sendiri yang meminta. Laki-laki itu seperti menjaga senyuman Kibum. Lelaki yang dipanggil Snow White oleh Heechul itu bahkan merasa bahwa Jonghyun tidak akan membiarkannya cemberut meski hanya semenit.

Selalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Memberikan kenyamanan sebagai seorang pria yang dewasa. Sempat Kibum berpikir ingin menjadikannya kekasih kalau saja dia tidak ingat rasa cintanya terhadap pria lain yang bermarga Choi. Mengingat orang itu membuat Kibum kembali bersedih, pasalnya ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia coba hubungi masih tidak tersambung. Ia merindukannya.

Kibum menatap Jonghyun saat kelas mereka mulai terlihat. "Aku akan memastikan kau mendapat seseorang yang akan membahagiakanmu, Jonghyunnie."

"Kalau begitu jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kau mengerti tembam ?"

Kibum hanya membalas dengan mencubit kecil perut Jonghyun setelah pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kibum dan tersenyum. Orang ini ya...senang sekali membuatnya terkikik geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di ruang tamu rumah Stella. Gadis itu terus tersenyum sejak tadi -ah, lebih tepatnya seharian ini. Kedua orang tuanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar beberapa menit setelah acara makan malam mereka, lebih terlihat sengaja karena ingin memberikan waktu untuk sepasang kekasih ini.

"Sudah malam, oppa harus segera pulang Stella." Siwon menghentikan candaannya. Mulai berpamitan karena malam semakin larut.

Raut kecewa Stella terlihat, mungkin juga tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya. Gadis itu selalu saja blak-blakan atas perasaannya. Jemarinya seketika memegang lengan kanan Siwon. "Secepat inikah oppa?" ucapnya tak suka.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya, "Oppa sudah menemanimu seharian ini tanpa ponsel seperti yang kau inginkan bila kau tak lupa."

"Hm-mh."

"Ayo, sekarang panggilkan eomma dan antar oppa sampai gerbang. Setidaknya kau masih punya beberapa menit untuk bersama oppa, sayang." Siwon beralih pada pipi tirus Stella -pipi dambaan setiap wanita-, berusaha membujuk gadis cantik itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Stella dan menitip salam untuk sang ayah -yang masih di dalam kamar- Siwon berjalan keluar dengan Stella yang masih menggelayut manja pada lengannya. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar menuruti perkataan Siwon dan benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa. Bahkan setelah sampai di depan gerbang pun ia masih tidak rela untuk melepas Siwon pulang.

"Sayang, sudah sampai gerbang. Kau harus melepaskan oppa sekarang." Siwon mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya benar" gadis itu akhirnya melepas lengan Siwon dengan SANGAT TIDAK RELA. "Sering-seringlah oppa berkunjung kemari hingga hari kelulusanku dan kita akan satu universitas nanti." ucapnya kembali ceria karena mengingat hari-hari masa sekolahnya akan berakhir beberapa bulan lagi.

"Kalau begitu belajarnya yang rajin dan sungguh-sungguh. Oppa akan usahakan kemari bila ada waktu luang" sekali lagi mengusap pipi putih gadis itu. "Oppa pamit ya, setelah itu masuklah dan jangan tidur terlalu malam. Mengerti?" memberi pelukan selamat tinggal tak lupa melesatkan kecupan pada pada kening Stella.

"Oppa hati-hati di jalan ya. Aku mencintai oppa."

Siwon terdiam sejenak. "Oppa juga. Masuklah, Stella." setelah menjauh dari rumah kekasihnya dan rumah itu tak terlihat lagi, Siwon merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil benda berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam yang seharian ini dinonaktifkannya.

Setelah benda itu aktif dengan sempurna, banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab yang muncul. Dari teman sekelasnya, rekan satu tim basketnya, Hangkyung, beberapa dosen dan juga dari-

 **-ooo-**

Kibum baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah kuliah dan bekerja seharian. Saat ini yang dibutuhkannya hanya tidur dan bergelut dengan mimpi, tapi dering ponsel terdengar ketika ia menyibak selimut dan meluruskan kaki di dalamnya. Ingin sekali mengabaikannya dan sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan, tapi lagi-lagi benda kotak putih itu terus saja berbunyi dan sangat menganggu. Demi Tuhan, siapa orang bodoh yang tengah malam begini menelpon.

Hampir saja Kibum akan melepas baterai ponselnya dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan bila ponselnya tidak menyala lagi dan menampilkan nama sang penelpon. Aura hitam yang berada disekitar Kibum serta wajah menakutkannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah ceria dan merona.

"Halo?" bahkan suaranya pun tidak hanya terdengar sedikit manja tapi juga merajuk. Meski sang penelpon tidak akan melihat wajahnya, tapi sekarang ekspresi wajah Kibum seperti anak kucing lucu dan menggemaskan yang dia temukan minggu lalu -yang dia berikan pada Heechul.

What the hell is going on?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continue**

 **Astaga, aku nulis apa itu di atas?!**

 **Maaf ya readers semua, gak tau juga itu nulis apaan. Kenapa ceritanya jadi ancur begini cobaa?**

 **Sebenernya sempet gak mau nerusin ff ini karena baca review kemaren yang menurun drastis, hikss...hikss...*ingusmeler**

 **Reviewnya sih membangun semua rata-rata –terima kasih untuk kalian teman-teman- tapi grafik turunnya itu loh. OMG?!**

 **Yaudahlah, maafkan untuk chapter kali ini yang busuk banget ya reader semua. Ilang feel sepertinya setelah berkali-kali liat jumlah review.**

 **Tapi tetap mengucapkan terima kasih yang besar untuk kalian yang udah mau capek-capek review buat ff ini yang juga udah saya buat capek-capek juga. Thank you so much, muachh..**


End file.
